Do Those Things You Do
by Pukkina
Summary: Lisa's moved on entirely, but...someone else hasn't. A new job and motive reenter old friends into her life...and she is forced to yet again play along as everyone does those things they do. JxL eventually
1. Day Old Blues

Lisa didn't wallow. She didn't cry, or feel sorry for herself. She'd thought she would. It was who she was. But somehow, she was changed.

Lisa no longer let herself believe that every man was a threat. She made friends, went on dates, and allowed herself sick days from work. She didn't let little things stress her out, and made time for herself, even when it seemed like there wasn't any left.

The incident on the Red Eye three years ago had, if anything, made her stronger. Not physically, but mentally. She knew in her mind that she could in fact beat Jack again.

He'd gone to the hospital for two weeks and then to jail. Recently the paper read that he'd been released.

Released, not escaped. Lisa tried to remain unfazed but her "female-driven emotions" kicked in every so often and she found herself carrying a pen in her purse every where she went. Just in case.

Lisa's phone rang late one night in mid-December. She glanced at the caller id and picked it up from her countertop.

"Hey, Leese," Lisa's happy-go-lucky cousin and best friend, Tanya. Lisa glanced around her apartment. It was small and modest, but a few charming pieces of furniture made it cute.

"Hey, Tanya," Lisa smiled through the phone.

"What are you doing tonight?" she bubbled.

"Um," Lisa laughed, glancing at the clock. "Seeing how it's ten o'clock, going to bed."

"No," Tanya corrected her. "Come to the movies with me."

"No, Tanya, it's too late," Lisa argued. "Tomorrow."

"Come on, Leese," Tanya begged. "I really want to see Date Movie. It's stopping showing tonight. Besides, going late is fun. Less people."

Lisa sighed. "I'm tired, Tanya. Go with Adam."

Adam was Tanya's boyfriend.

"You know as well as I that he's visiting his parents in Greece," Tanya whined. "I know for a fact that you don't have to work tomorrow. First day of your Christmas vacation." Lisa always got a week's vacation and it did start tomorrow.

Lisa surrendered. "Fine. When?"

"Half an hour," Tanya squealed and hung up.

Lisa pulled up in front of the cinema thirty minutes later dressed in jeans and a green Aero tshirt under her jean jacket.

Tanya hopped out of the ticket line waving two tickets in Lisa's face.

"Here," she said excitedly. "I paid your way."

"Thanks, hon," Lisa smiled at her.

They grabbed some food and went into the theatre. The dark room held only a handful of people as the previews played.

Lisa munched her popcorn as the movie began and a couple of late comers came in. A man and his daughter. Lisa looked a little closer at the girl. She looked pretty young to be in this movie, only about three or four years old. Parents these days.

Lisa laughed right along with Tanya at the exceedingly stupid film. She heard the man laughing next to her, a low, kind of hoarse laugh. Lisa did not hear the girl chuckle once. She's probably too young to get some of the jokes, Lisa predicted.

As the girl on the screen made her ugly-duckling transformation to now be played by Alyson Hannigan, Lisa accidentally bumped her arm on the man's on the armrest.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine," the man next to her answered.

The movie played on to the Kill Bill-esque scene. Lisa chuckled. The man leaned over to speak to her.

"This remind you of anything?" he whispered.

Lisa shook her head, a chill darting up her spine.

"Julia Jones' Ka-Bar doesn't ring a bell?"


	2. ReMemo

Okay. I feel like such an idiot. I kept getting comments from people saying they were confused, and I was wondering why, and then I realized I posted my FUCKING ENGLISH HOMEWORK INSTEAD OF CHAPTER TWO. Well. Hm. So now I have to retype the whole damn thing because I deleted it. Charming. Well, cheers, here it is.

"Julia's Ka-Bar doesn't ring a bell?" the man asked again. Lisa's head whipped aro und so fast her curls smacked her in the face.

Charles Keefe, ring a bell?

"What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered fiercely.

"My business is all about you," he grinned. Lisa looked at his face, his eyes. His voice was almost the same, despite a light rasp, as was his face. Why hadn't she recognized him?

"Quit with the fucking flashbacks, Jack," she spat and turned to leave but Jackson placed a strong hand on her wrist.

"Okay, see, if you want this girl-" he nodded to the child next to him, "to live, I'd sit back down and don't say anything to your cousin."

Lisa dizzily fell back into her seat, shaking.

"What do you want now?" she whispered, trying to control the trembling of her voice. "For me to make a fucking phone call?" she edged her purse closer to her with her feet. Pen, she thought.

"Actually, no," he whispered back. "For now, what you're going to do is watch the rest of the film as you were before, and when its done you'll leave the theatre with your cousin. You'll say that you're meeting someone here in ten minutes and she should go home, and then I'll come back and we'll take it from there."

Lisa breathed a deep breath to calm herself. "What after that?"

"You'll see," he smiled his cocky grin at her and settled back into his chair. Lisa then noticed the little girl next to him. She looked maybe nine or ten, and was shaking from head to toe, petrified. Lisa wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

Lisa tried to enjoy the rest of the movie, knowing that it very well could be her last.

Finally the credits began to roll and Lisa rose on weak legs to follow her cousin out. As she turned she felt Jackson's grip on her shoulder. It sent shivers in catalysts up her back. She felt his warm breath in her ear.

"I'll be watching you," he whispered. She wrenched her arm away and turned to follow Tanya.

The bright lights of the lobby stung Lisa's eyes and the clock read close to midnight.

"So, I have to meet someone, so...I'll see you later," Lisa croaked.

"Who are you meeting?" Tanya asked, pulling out her compact mirror and studying her reflection.

"My...um, Cynthia," Lisa stuttered. Tanya liked Cynthia. Perhaps she would stay...

"Can I stay with you?" Tanya requested. "I haven't seen her in forever."

"Sure," Lisa smiled. Now what?

Lisa and Tanya sat down and Lisa tried to conceal her fear. She chatted along with Tanya at a table in the food court for about half an hour. Then she looked past Tanya's shoulder and saw Jackson, his body hidden in the shadows. He shot her an annoyed glance and tapped his watch, and then opened up his jacket a little bit to reveal a knife, making sure only she saw. She gasped despite her best efforts and Tanya stared at her.

"Tanya, um...Listen, I don't think Cynthia's coming, I'll wait a bit more but you should go home," she spit out.

"No, I can wait with you," Tanya replied cheerfully.

"Tanya, go home," Lisa ordered, her tone so forceful that Tanya finally sighed and rose.

"I'll call you later," she mumbled in a hurt voice as she left the mall.

A few seconds later, Jackson strode up.

"It's about time," he snapped. "You're lucky I planned for one of your little acts."

Lisa glared at him.

"Come on, the car's outside," he ordered, seizing her arm along with the little girl's. Lisa wrenched away.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with you," she spat.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," he pulled her arm harder this time and pushed her by his side so as not to attract the attention of passerby.

The cool Miami air bit Lisa's cheeks as Jackson pulled them to a Ford Escort and shoved them in. Lisa in front, the girl in back.

"Bit girly car, don't you think, Jack?" Lisa smiled sweetly at him, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She wanted more than anything to annoy him. He glared at her as he began to drive. Lisa heard the tiny girl whimper in the back.

"Listen, asshole, I realize why I'm here, revenge," she began. "But you could at least let her go. This is between us."

"I don't want revenge," he sighed and paused. "Actually, I do, but that's not why you're here."

"Oh, really?" she laughed a harsh, cold laugh. "Then why?"

"He paused. "I was going to wait, but...we have another job, Leese, and I need you for it."

"Make another phone call?" she said bitterly.

"Nope," he shook his head. "This little girl is Keefe's daughter. She was born the year after you nearly killed me. Now, the deal is, Keefe declines from politics or she dies."

"Why do you need me?" she questioned.

"Taking care of her," he shrugged. "And bargaining with your little friend Charles."

"Moved past assassinations, Jack?" she snapped. "Well, I"m not doing it."

Jackson clicked his tongue playfully. "Knew you'd say that."

"Well, aren't you smart," Lisa rolled her eyes. "So who's being threatened now Jack?" He jerked his head to the back.

"Her."

"She's the hostage," Lisa explained as if to a toddler. "You can't kill the hostage or you don't have any ransom, dumbass."

"No, but I can make her life a living hell," he grinned at her. "Oh, and um, forgot to mention, but your little cousin, too, what's her name, Tia?"

"Tanya," Lisa corrected him, growing nervous. She felt like kicking herself. She hadn't done anything after he'd been out, hadn't taken any precau-

It was then that she remembered the pen in her purse that she was still holding. She secretively dropped the purse down to her side and unbeknownst to Jackson retracted its cap and quickly jerked it up to his neck.

Reflexes like a cat, he snatched it away and snapped it in two with his hand. He jerked the car to a stop and unbuckled, slamming Lisa's head against the seat. She saw stars but remained conscious.

"Nice try, Leese," he rolled his eyes. "But after your little act I invested in thicker clothing." He gestured to the turtleneck and corduroys he was wearing under his jacket. If it weren't for the circumstances, Lisa would have laughed at his poor clothing choices. She kicked at him to let her go and she heard the little girl cry out in the back.

"So now, try this again, shall we?" he said in a singsong voice. "You pull another stunt like that, and the girl will not be happy and you, my dear, will be in severe pain. You will be extremely lucky if I keep your cousin alive, got it?"

Despite the strong hands gripping her, Lisa managed to nod. He yanked away his hand. She gasped for air but finally spoke.

"I'm sitting in the back."

"What?" Jackson began buckling up again.

"I'm sitting. In the back. With the girl," Lisa repeated loudly and slowly. "Get over it."

"No, you're not," he answered, checking his reflection in the mirror. "Easier to keep an eye on you up here."

"Oh, come on, what am I going to do, kick your seat?" she said sarcastically. He looked at her long and hard and then unbuckled.

"Fine."

Jackson came around to Lisa's door and pulled her out by her elbow, shoving her roughly in the backseat. She scowled at him but buckled herself up next to the little girl.

As soon as they were back on the road, Lisa spoke to the little girl.

"Hi, honey, I'm Lisa, what's your name?" she asked sweetly. The girl stared up at her, petrified, her straight blonde hair tumbling into her face before she finally spoke.

"Melanie," she answered in a quiet, sweet voice.

"That's a pretty name. Can I call you Mel?" Lisa asked. The girl nodded, shoving her thumbs into her mouth. "How old are you, Mel?" Melanie held up three dirty fingers. Lisa felt her heart twinge. Three years old, and a hostage. Her poor family. It was then that Lisa noticed a dark bruise spreading up her face.

"Don't worry, Mel," Lisa assured her. The girl stared up, her big blue eyes wide. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The little girl nodded and tears slid down her face. She eventually leaned into Lisa and fell asleep on her lap. Lisa fought back tears of her own and finally spoke again.

"How long, Jackson?" she said in a tired, fed-up tone. "How long have you had her?"

"Two days," he cleared his throat.

"Why her?" Lisa asked, her voice wavering. "She's just a baby."

"You're so naive, Leese. Little kids don't try to escape, like you," his voice held a tone that Lisa was an idiot.

"But..."

"Don't even start in on the sentimental shit, Leese. We already know that you're the heroine and I'm the villain of this story, now get over it. Life isn't always black and white, and sometimes sacrifices must be made," he said seriously.

"Even if they're at the expense of others?" she spat.

He paused. "Yes," he nodded. Lisa's anger boiled inside of her, and a few minutes later she slammed her foot into the back of his seat. He flinched and glared at her through the mirror.

_Hahaha,_ she thought triumphantly, and leaned back her head to sleep.


	3. Pistol of Fire

Lisa awoke, feeling lightheaded and dizzy in the backseat. Mel's head on her lap formed a circular pattern of drool and Lisa sighed lightly and brushed it off, for a moment disoriented and confused about where she was. Then she remembered the last few hours of events.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty finally awakes," Jackson smirked in the front seat. "Nice nap?"

"I don't know, how's your neck doing?" she shot at him, the only thing she could think to say.

"Dandy," he grinned cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes in disgust and looked out her window. The sun was just beginning to come up and they appeared to be driving through some sort of boggy, almost jungle-like area. Usually, Lisa would love these sort of roadtrips but the current circumstances it was a little hard to feel the childlike giddyness she usually did.

"So tell me something, Jack," she tilted her head as he glanced back at her. "How long is this going to take, because really, I need to be getting back to work."

"No, you don't," he argued. "You're on vacation."

The call on Lisa's bluff made her stagger. "Spying on me again? Little obsessive, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Part of the job."

"Thought you knew everything about me from before, why'd you need to do it again?" she argued.

"Listen, Leese," he snapped. "You're on vacation, and I know it, so quit whining and just pretend you're taking a lovely little cross-country roadtrip, hm?"

"Normal people don't take roadtrips with their kidnappers," she pointed out. Mel stirred a bit on her chest.

"Well, pretend I'm not your kidnapper," he bargained. "I'm your charming yet sensible Mexican boyfriend Pedro."

Lisa rolled her eyes again. "Because that's so much better. And no."

"Okay," he said simply.

"So, where exactly are we going?" she asked him.

"Can't tell you exactly where," he said, clicking on the radio. "But I can tell you that it's in New York."

"Why don't we just take a plane?" she questioned. She had a feeling she'd like it better that way. The less time she had to spend with Jackson, the better. Now she was stuck in a car with him for at least two days.

"Well, actually, we're getting on a train around noon today," he informed her. She rolled her eyes.

"May I ask why?"

"It's one of those faster ones, so we'll get there a day sooner," he grinned. "For now, just sit back and relax."

"You try to fucking relax when you're being held hostage," she snapped.

"Come on, Leese," he sympathized. "All you have to do is get Keefe to back down from politics this time. No assassinations. You do what you're told and no one gets hurt."

"How do I know you're not going to kill him afterwards?" she tried to keep her voice low so as not to startle Mel.

Jackson paused. Lisa read the look in the way his back stiffened.

"You fucking asshole!" she screamed. "How can you- I mean, you try to fucking tell me that no one will get hurt just so I'll do your fucking dirtywork and then you pull this!" Lisa felt Mel make a quiet noise on her lap.

"Lisa, calm down," he said quickly. "I knew that if I told you we were going to kill him, then you wouldn't do it."

"What was the fucking point in having him decline anyway?" she said angrily. "If you were going to kill him."

"Think about it, Leese, you're smarter than that," he snapped. "If he's not Secretary of Homeland Security anymore, then he won't have a team of bodyguards trailing him everywhere and it'll be easier for my guys to get in and take him out."

Lisa shook her head, tears sliding down her face. "How could you? I mean...you told me...you told me that you never lied."

"I didn't lie, Leese," he sighed. "I left out information."

"Same thing," she whispered. Mel finally woke up and looked up at Lisa. Lisa looked down at Mel. She was so young...and no matter what Lisa did she was going to be fatherless. It wasn't fair for someone of that innocent to be placed in this situation.

"You're a monster," she whispered to Jackson. He sighed and she could see this stung him none.

"I've been called worse."

The hours dragged on until finally they pulled up to a gas station in Georgia. Lisa bit her lip. There was no plausible way out of this without hurting Mel or Tanya or herself. Then she was struck with an idea.

Jackson pulled the keys from the ignition and unbuckled. "I'm going to get some food. If you need to use the bathroom, go now."

"Thanks for being so concerned, Jack," Lisa said, her voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. "But I don't."

"Does the girl need to?" he asked.

"So what, I'm psychic now?" she rolled her eyes and looked to Mel. "Do you need to go to the bathroom honey?"

Mel nodded shyly and Lisa took her hand.

Jackson opened the door like a gentleman and held out his hand to Lisa. She just made a noise of disgust and walked past him. Jackson shot a helpless glance to the people pumping their gas.

"Women," he sighed.

"Yes, we're wonderful, hm?" Lisa responded, lifting Mel up to carry her.

Jackson took her arm in a feigned gesture of masculine manners but she slammed her foot down hard on his. He groaned and she shot him a simper.

"So sorry," she apologized. "We women can't control our actions."

They entered the convenience center and Lisa led Mel to the restroom.

"Honey, I'll just be around the corner, okay?" Mel nodded and Lisa left the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind her. She jumped as she saw Jackson right outside the door. He opened his mouth to speak.

"No, Jack, don't worry, they were out of soap," she spat. He grinned cockily at her.

"Glad to hear it," he chided. "Get something to eat."

"Not hungry," she said bitterly.

"Could be a while until we eat again," he reminded her.

"The child is in the bathroom right now, Jack, I don't need to be reminded," she rolled her eyes. He laughed and she glared at him.

"Aren't you witty," he acknowledged her.

"Complimenting me just makes me hate you more," she informed him. He just laughed that low, cold laugh again.

Finally Mel trudged out of the room and Lisa took her hand again. She seemed to draw a strange sense of comfort from the helpless little girl.

"Mel, sweetie, are you hungry?" the little girl shoved her thumb into her mouth again and nodded.

Lisa helped her choose some snacks and then they were back on the road..

Mel sat quietly next to Lisa eating her food for close to an hour until Jackson sighed and pulled to the side of the road.

"What now?" Lisa complained. Jackson unbuckled.

"I want you sitting up front," he ordered. "I need entertainment."

"Oh, and what am I to you, television?" she spat.

"Nope, just someone for me to engage in witty wordplay in," he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I can be an outlet for your ingenuity," she snapped. "I'm sitting with Mel."

"And I have the only chance for your cousin to live," he reminded her. She glared at him, furious at being the little pawn in his game. She unbuckled and stepped out of the car, slamming her door loudly behind her. She opened the passenger's side door and sat down, once again slamming the door angrily. She saw Jackson cringe.

"Honestly, Jack, right now I don't give a flying fuck about your paint job," she told him, buckling up. He laughed lightly and began driving again.

An hour later they arrived at a huge train station in Savannah. Lisa didn't speak a word just to spite Jackson as she helped Mel out. They walked silently into the train station and Lisa caught Jackson shooting sidelong glances at her. Finally she grew fed up.

"What?" she snapped.

"I was just thinking..." he began, but shook his head and stopped. Lisa rolled her eyes as they boarded the train. She shrugged it off as they sat down.

"Now, Leese, don't-"

"Get cute, I know the drill," she finished, annoyed. Jackson sat on the outside, making Lisa and Mel push past him to sit by the window. Mel sat down in the first seat she came to as most small children do, and Lisa was relieved to see that she could sit next to the window instead of Jackson. He noticed this too and was somewhat annoyed. Lisa shot him a contented smirk and plopped down next to Mel.

The train slowly began to move and Lisa leaned her head back. This wasn't as scary as planes, but scary nonetheless, the whole concept of not being able to stop if something went wrong. It kind of reminded her of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson asked after a few moments. Lisa glared at him.

"None of your fucking business," she spat, then felt guilty for swearing so vigorously in front of Mel.

"Ooh, thinking about me, are we?" he taunted her. She shot him another death stare.

"About what a moron you are," she retorted. He laughed, a sound that made Lisa feel oddly uncomfortable.

"Leese, when is the ice going to thaw?" he questioned. She turned to look at him.

"Maybe you can read my mind now," she said quietly.

"Never?"

"Hit the nail right on the head."


	4. Happy Alone

The minutes passed slowly and Lisa felt like slamming her head against the window to put herself out of her misery. Mel dozed a bit and when she woke up Lisa was happy.

"Lea?" she said quietly. "I has to go to the potty."

Lisa ignored the name and helped Mel up. "Okay, honey, I'll take you."

"Don't think so, Leese," Jackson stood up to block their paths.

"Jackson, she can't go by herself," she sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not putting it past you to be around other people with her," he pointed out.

"Can you say fucking paranoid?" she rolled her eyes. "I mean, Jesus, Jack, get a life."

He paused. "Fine. But remember I'll be watching you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Lisa pretended to cower and Mel giggled. Jackson glared at the child. "Oh, shut down by a toddler, my aren't we getting weak, Jack."

Lisa guided Mel to the bathroom and helped her inside, leaning her back against the door. She felt so helpless, so defeated...yet there had to be some way out of this. She had to keep her head clear.

The door creaked open and Mel wobbled out, taking Lisa's hand. Lisa smiled. She'd wanted children, yet the whole concept of having to find a decent guy and reproduce...completely threw her off. And single-parent adoption just didn't seem right.

They walked back out to their seats where Jackson stood in the aisle. Lisa rolled her eyes and sat down.

A few minutes later Lisa felt Jackson's arm on hers. "You want some water or something?"

"If I did, I would have said so," she spat. He sighed.

"Fine, geez, bite my head off," he laughed.

"I kinda wish I had," she retorted. Mel sighed and looked at Lisa.

"I'm bored," she sighed. Lisa looked at Jackson.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Nice job, Jack, didn't even bring anything for her to do," she rolled her eyes. "Mel, sweetie, I'll ask the attendant for some paper and crayons for you, kay? You like to draw?" Mel nodded eagerly.

Lisa got Mel settled in and was just about to doze off when Jackson spoke again.

"You're good with them," he acknowledged.

"What are you talking about?" she sighed.

"With kids. You'd make a good mother," he nodded.

"Well, thanks," she rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to get to be one, though."

"You never know," he said absently, stroking his chin that was dotted with stubble.

A few hours later Lisa was still contemplating his words when an announcement came over the train loudspeaker announcing dinner.

"Are you coming?" Jackson stood up. Lisa remained seated.

"Leese, what's your problem now?" he sighed. Lisa paused. She really didn't know, but perhaps it was the fact that this all seemed way too real...like they really were going on vacation, and not that she was being held hostage.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

"Lisa, I know for a fact that you are, because you haven't eaten anything since last night's popcorn," he argued. "And you're coming anyway."

She glared at him. "Fine," pushing past him to get into the aisle.

They walked into the dining cart. Jackson took Lisa's arm but she roughly yanked it away, lifting Mel up into her arms so as to avoid having to make contact.

"I wish you would get over this little roadblock, Leese," he said as she sat Mel down in a booth of the dining car.

"I don't really have anything to give me reason to," she argued absently, tucking a napkin into Mel's Teletubbies tshirt.

"Well..." Jackson began, but trailed off as he sat down.

The waiter came and took their orders and Lisa helped Mel decide.

Jackson spoke again as he sipped his wine. "So, after we're done eating I thought we could-"

Lisa cut him off, her voice fed-up. "What the hell is this, Jack, to you some game? You're trying to pretend that everything's all right and then you go and say shit that no human being could possibly decipher and you expect me to just play along with this all like we're playing fucking house or something."

Jackson blinked. "That was interesting."

"Shut up, Jack. Just do me a favor. Stop trying to pretend to be something you're not."

"I'm not pretending," he argued.

"Yeah? You're not? Then how come you're an assassin eating dinner with a woman and a three year old?"

"You couldn't possibly understand," he sighed, defeated.

"So, you don't think I'd understand that? Do you think you'd understand this?" with that, Lisa yanked hard on the tablecloth, sending Jackson's wine tumbling onto his shirt. She grinned triumphantly. It was a smaller infraction, she knew, but it was something. He glared at her.

"I do," he nodded.

"Good."

"Maybe you can understand," before Lisa could react, his face was next to hers, his lips touching her mouth and kissing her with so passionately she thought she would pass out. She pushed him away and slapped him hard in the face.

"Yeah. I do," she said before running to the bathroom.


	5. Spiral Staircase

She slammed the bathroom door behind her and sagged to the floor. She felt the train rocking beneath her and closed her eyes.

How could this be happening? I mean, everything had been going right, she'd been back on track...

_And someone forgets to bolt the engine to the wing._

The sudden jolt of flashback dialogue caused her to shake her head furiously to rid of it. This was all so cosmic. Jackson just had to keep coming back, had to keep intruding on her life. And now...now he was here, on a train with her, telling her his true feelings. She thought for a moment. Did she love him back?

Lisa shook her head again to scold herself for even thinking it. Of course not. How could she possibly fall in love with her kidnapper?

She pulled herself up in the tiny space that greatly constricted her movement and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Lisa tried hard not to flinch. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair that was pulled into a knot at the nape of her neck flying everywhere. Her skin looked blotchy and her clothes were wrinkled. It was then that she fell apart.

It wasn't fair. None of it. Everything always had to happen to her. Her life was like a friggin sitcom. First the divorce, then the rape, the Red Eye flight, now this. She'd never even had an opportunity at a normal life.

Lisa tried to cry quietly and she'd thought she'd succeeded in so when a knock sounded at the door.

"Leese?" Jackson called. "You all right?"

Lisa didn't answer him, furious.

"Leese? Can I come in?"

"Get the hell away from me," she spat. She heard a long sigh and then the door opened.

"Get away from me," she repeated, trying to push him back out. He shut the door behind him.

"Lisa, come on, this is getting ridiculous," he sighed, pushing back his hair. She backed away from him as far as she could.

"Don't you even start telling me how this is so silly," she cried. "All of this, all of how I am now, is your fucking fault."

"Keep trying to kid yourself with that excuse, Leese," Jackson rolled his eyes. "Real healthy." She didn't answer, just clenched her jaw and looked away.

"This is getting so stupid," he smiled at her. "You know you like me."

"Come on, Jack, this isn't fucking third grade," she spat. "I don't swoon at every handsome face I see. I fucking hate you."

"No, you don't," he casually taunted her as he wet a paper towel to try and clean the stain off his shirt.

"And how do you know that?" she sneered. "By spying on me 24/7?"

"Actually, no," he mused. Lisa was annoyed at the fact that this was seemingly all a game to him. "I can see by the look on your face after I kissed you."

Lisa's stomach clenched. "Oh, really? Now, tell me, was this before or after you got your head knocked off?"

"Both," he shrugged, taking her arms. She wrenched away.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she whispered angrily. "And how do I know that you're not pretending to like me so I'll fall for you and do whatever you say?" His eyes flashed. He slammed her against the wall and she braced herself for the physical/verbal beating that was about to occur.

"First of all, Leese, I do have feelings for you, and you need to learn how to trust me," he threatened. "Second of all, I'd get a little less mouthy if I were you because I'm starting to get fed up with all of this bullshit."

She clenched her jaw. "First of all, Jack," she mocked him. "It's kinda hard to trust someone who held you hostage and tried to kill you and a helpless toddler. Second of all, I'll say whatever the hell I want."

Jackson's face flashed and Lisa stared back into his eyes strongly. Finally he released her with a harsh jolt. She pushed past him out of the bathroom and back out to where Mel sat, confused, at the table.

"Eat something," Jackson ordered Lisa as if nothing had just occurred.

"No," she replied simply. The waiter came and took Jackson and Mel's orders.

"Listen, Leese," Jackson said quietly. "I know that you want to make a point by this little hunger strike thing, and I realize that you're pissed at me, but it's not going to help situations at all."

Lisa said nothing out of pure defiance. Jackson sighed and moved on.

"So, Melody," he spoke cheerfully to Mel. "How are things?" Lisa glared at him.

"Her name is Melanie, dumbass," she muttered. He smiled cheekily at her.

"Um...good?" Mel responded quietly, obviously confused that the man who'd kidnapped her was now trying to make small talk. Lisa rolled her eyes and slowly drank her soda.

"Are you in school yet?" he asked again. Mel shook her head.

"Do you miss your daddy?" he asked, his voice holding a sweet venom. Lisa knew it was to rile her up. She slammed down her glass and the table rattled.

"Don't you ever. Talk to. Her again," she ordered. Mel stared at her, afraid.

"Come on, Leese, I figure if you can do it, so can I," he tilted his head cockily.

"Yeah, except as you recall I am the heroine, and you are the villain," she spat at him. He glared at her but then just forced a smile.

"What, you just want me to be an asshole all the time?" he asked her. "I think you're going to need to see both of my sides if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Lisa's stomach dropped. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Lisa shook her head, eyes wide. "No, no..."

"Ah, yes," he corrected her. "I'm not planning on letting you go after this whole scenario is finished. You see, you are just way too entertaining for me to let go of."

Lisa did the only thing she could think of. A stupid idea, she knew, but she had to go with it. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. She scooped Mel up in her arms and ran. Ran away from the table, out of the dining car. She ran to find someone, someone to help her...help her out of this hellish nightmare.

"Please," she practically barreled down an attendant. "Help me, there's a man sitting in the dining car, he keeps threatening me and this girl, and my family, please help me, he's going to kill us..."

The attendant shot her a weird look but gently took her shoulders. "Sweetie, calm down, tell me what happened."

"Don't you understand?" Lisa cried. "There isn't fucking time. He's going to fucking kill me!"

Just then Lisa felt someone take her arm.

"Ma'am," Jackson said quietly. "I'm so sorry. In all the hubbub of traveling, my wife forgot to take her medicine. She was diagnosed with acute psycho paranoia, she has delusional nightmares like this all the time." Lisa stared at him in horror.

"I...see," the attendant smiled sympathetically. "Well, if there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"No!" Lisa began to cry, but Jackson shot her a glare and pushed her back to their seats.

"You can't win, Leese."


	6. Soft

Lisa sat in her seat as the sky began to darken and let her tears slide down her face. She didn't care anymore if Jackson saw. What did it matter, really?

Mel sat quietly next to her, oblivious to Lisa's situation. She doodled on the paper the flight attendant had given her and Lisa would've given anything to be young again.

Jackson sat next to Mel, typing furiously into his laptop. He'd been angry, seething at her revelation to the attendant. Of course, the smooth-talker he was had cleared the whole thing up. And now Lisa was trapped.

Finally she spoke. "I want to call my dad."

Jackson glanced at her but kept typing. "No."

"Please," she whispered. "He'll be worried. I need to talk to him."

Jackson sighed, bit his lip, and handed her his phone.

"Five minutes, no location," he said simply. Lisa nodded.

Joe picked up after the second ring.

"Daddy," Lisa whispered, her voice choked.

"Leese!" he cried. She heard the relief in his voice. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

Lisa paused and took a breath. "I'm with-Jackson R-Rippner..."

Jackson glared at her. "Say goodbye, Leese."

"Leese, is this connected to this Melanie Keefe's disappearance?"

"Ye-" Lisa began, but Jackson snatched the phone away and tapped his watch.

"Time's up."

Lisa tried to get her head around the whole situation.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered tearfully to Jackson a few minutes later.

"It's my job, Leese," he said exasperatedly.

"No, this...to me," she corrected. "Making me do this, be here, with you..."

"Lisa," Jackson sighed. "I want to be with you, and I always get what I want."

"And threatening's a great way to win a girl's heart," Lisa snapped.

"What, you mean you'd go out with me if I showed up at your doorstep with flowers and a box of chocolates?" he mocked.

"You wish," she snarled.

"Point proven," he concluded. "You might as well get used to it now."

Lisa sighed and leaned her head against the window, urging the train to move faster. She didn't know how long she could endure being locked up in a tiny box with Jackson.

The hours ticked slowly by and Lisa dozed. Mel fell into a deep slumber when the train finally stopped around three am.

"Are we in New York?" Lisa yawned, lifting Mel gently so as not to wake her.

"No," Jackson stood up. "We have to make a connection in Washington, DC."

Lisa sighed. They still were only halfway there.

Jackson took Lisa's hand and she glared at him, pulling away as they left the train. He shot her a furious glance but led her into the station.

It reminded Lisa of an airport. Tiny shops and stands littered around the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

They sat down and Lisa finally spoke. Mel had awakened and had an odd look on her face.

"Jackson, I'm going to take her to the bathroom," Lisa stood back up. Jackson stood with her and blocked her with his body.

"Don't think so," he contradicted. "You drew too much attention to yourself with the 'help me, I'm a hostage' act."

"I think it's going to draw more attention if she wets herself," Lisa snapped. Jackson clenched his jaw and moved slightly aside. She pushed harshly past him and carried Mel to the large, metallic stall. Lisa quickly used another and moved to wash her hands.

The soap gave her a sudden inspiration. Jackson couldn't come in here...she had a chance.

She knew she was wrong as soon as the huge metal door banged open. Lisa turned to whoever it was, thinking it was a female, but her stomach dropped at the sight of the crystalline eyes.

Quick as a flash, he had her up against the wall and his hands were at her throat. She attempted to scream but he muffled her cries with his hand.

"I see we're branching out with our soap writing, aren't we?" he sneered. Lisa tried to jerk her head away. "Psycho-killer in sector four, blue eyes, brown hair, name of Jack Rippner. Sounds like me, huh Leese?" Lisa moaned against the hand.

"I'll answer for you. Yes, it does. And that was really fucking stupid," his grip tightened on her neck. "Now, we're going to set a few ground rules, okay?" He looked to her face for an answer, but obviously she couldn't speak.

"I said, okay?" he repeated forcefully. Lisa let out a weak sound and tried to nod. He took this as a yes.

"Listen, whatever I say, goes," he jerked her neck with every syllable he spoke. "I say jump, you say how high, got it?" Lisa let out a choked noise but nodded.

"Any misdemeanors on your part and my grip on my knife slips, coincidentally very close to Melanie, you hear me?" Lisa's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. He swiped the mirror clean quickly.

"When we get to New York, you do what I say whole time, no one gets hurt," he muttered, slamming her head one last time against the hard tile wall before releasing her. She cried out and regained her breath as she noticed an elderly lady standing behind Jackson. She shot him a menacing glare as he smiled a cocky grin at her and left the bathroom.

"How...how long were you there?" Lisa asked the woman quietly.

The old lady shot her a sympathetic glance. "Since the jumping part. Honey, you need to get yourself out of that relationship while you still can."

Lisa sighed. "I honestly wish it were that easy."

Melanie came out of the bathroom then, her face close to tears. Obviously she'd heard the whole thing. Lisa scooped her up in her arms as the wails began.

"Sh, sweetie, it's all right," Lisa murmured, patting the child's back.

"There's a baby involved, too?" she questioned.

Lisa lost her patience.

"Listen, for your information, he's not my husband, this child isn't mine, we're being held hostage," Lisa spat, then slowly began to panic. Oh, shit. Shit shit. What had she just done?

"Please, ma'am," Lisa begged. "Don't tell anyone. He'll hurt her. Please, I beg you."

The lady shot her a weird look. "Darling, I'll tell the police, they'll arrest him-"

"No, you DON'T GET IT!" Lisa snapped. "He's fucking invincible. Police do nothing except slow him down. Please, if you want this child to live, don't say a word."

The old lady sighed and paused. "Fine. But please, be careful."

Lisa nodded and muttered a quick thank-you as she left with the still-sniffling Melanie.

Lisa sat on the train, leaning her head back as the sun began to rise.

Jackson hadn't said a word about their bathroom visit, hadn't paid an ounce of attention to the very upset Mel. Just shot Lisa a casually-tossed off smile and led them to the last train.

Lisa was now seated between Jackson and Mel. He'd insisted on being in charge of the seating this time.

Lisa glanced up at the woman in front of her and moaned inwardly. It was the old lady from the restroom. Lisa was frantically praying that she wouldn't say anything to Jackson, but the woman just shot him a wary glance and sat down. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief.

Lisa heard a man and his daughter joking a few seats ahead as the train began to move, and she sighed.

She missed her dad. After the divorce was when they'd finally grown inseparable, though they were rather close throughout Lisa's childhood.

"What's up?" Jackson asked, startling Lisa.

"Jesus," she gasped.

"You have a weird look on your face," he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, number one on that list is YOU, but other than that I just..." she paused. "Miss my dad."

"Ah, I see," he clicked his tongue. "You know, I know everything about you, Leese. Except one thing.. What were you like as a kid, in highschool?"

Lisa glared at him. "None of your fucking business."

He shot a pointed look at Mel. Lisa sighed but didn't say anything.

"Bet you were one of those popular, cheerleader ditzes," he mused. "After all, I saw the uniform."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I wasn't popular. I had a small group of close friends, that was all. The picture, you probably saw, at my dad's, yeah, that wasn't even my boyfriend. I twas one of my friends."

"Oh, so you were a geek," he realized.

Lisa sighed in exasperation. "No, I wasn't. I was...like I am now. Successful, and fairly intelligent, but not popular or geeky."

"Just basically fucked up, then," he concluded.

"I really don't think you're the best person to make that judgement, Jack," Lisa snapped. "Working as an assassin isn't exactly the Bill Gates dream job."

"Is for me," he grinned at her. "So why did you do cheerleading and that other retarded Native American sport?"

"My friends wanted me to, and I needed a way to keep in shape," she snapped. "What are you, with the census bureau, or something?"

"I just want to get to know you," he said innocently. "Is that so bad?"

"Yes, seeing how I know absolutely nothing about you," she retorted. "Did you really kill your parents, Jack?"

She saw his face flinch slightly but he remained cool. "I don't know, why did your parents divorce? It was...let's see, before the rape, right?"

Lisa's face hardened. "Shut up."

"Was it your fault? Do you feel responsible for the divorce? Or was one of them as fucked up as you, so screwed up the other couldn't take it?" he sneered.

"Stop it," she croaked.

"Tell me, Leese, did you let yourself be raped because you felt it was punishment for splitting up your parents/"

"Shut up," she said again.

"Guilt's a terrible thing, Leese, hmm? Makes you do bad things. Like telling yourself it's ok for some man to take advantage of you because you couldn't hold a marriage together. You could've fought him off, Leese, couldn't you?"

Lisa slammed her hand up and punched him hard in the nose.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed. Heads turned as blood streamed from his nose. He still didn't relent, just muttered something softly in her ear.

"Hearing the denied truth often brings out the worst in people, doesn't it?"


	7. Four Kicks

Oh. My. God. I didn't realize you guys liked these so much! Thanks for your awesome comments, and especially those of you who comment on like every chapter. You guys are so sweet, and you know who you are:) Please, keep up the comments and I will keep up with the speedy updates!Okay, enjoy...this next chapter almost made my cry as I wrote it...lots of emotions!

Lisa drew in several shaky breaths to calm herself. Jackson calmly wiped the blood from his nose and turned to Lisa.

"Well, well, a little violent today, aren't we?" he chuckled. Lisa rolled her eyes. _Funny, coming from a murderer..._

"Just because I realize that you're dealing with some very trying emotions right now, I'll let your little stunt go unpunished," he muttered to her. Lisa glared at him.

Lisa then turned to look at Mel, who's eyes were wide with fright.

"Mel, honey, it's all right-" Lisa began to hold her but Mel shrank back with a whimper. Lisa felt like screaming. Now Mel hated her, too.

"You've completely alienated yourself," Jackson sighed, almost contentedly. "There's always me, you know."

Lisa's head snapped to him. "You wish."

Jackson shot her a grin and shrugged. "I offered."

The train finally stopped in New York. Jackson took Lisa's hand and whispered in her ear, "If you want the brat to live, you'll do what I say." Lisa glared at him but they left the train hand-in-hand.

As they entered the station filled with crowds and shops, Lisa got a sudden jolt of an idea.

"Jackson, do you..." she began, toying with his mind as he had with hers. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I was just..." she glanced at her feet, trying to plaster a shy, flirty look all over her face. They stopped walking.

"What?" he asked again impatiently. Then Lisa made the move she dreaded. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek He stared at her in shock for a moment, then swooped down and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She tried not to let her skin crawl but let him kiss her for several moments, before she brought her knee up hard in his stomach. Then Lisa ran. Picked up Mel and ran, as Jack cursed her out in the background.

It wasn't as easy as running from him in the airport, what with the extra forty pounds she was carrying. Plus, the pain from the pen had lasted a little longer than her knee in his gut would. Lisa's heart thudded in her chest as she darted past travelers and to the monorail system.

It was like de ja vu, waiting for the heavy metal doors to slide shut. She saw him coming.

"Close," she begged the doors in vain. He slammed into the compartment and Lisa's stomach dropped.

"I warned you."

Jackson roughly dragged Lisa out to the car, apparently not caring what people thought. Then he drove. Just drove, for thirty minutes straight. He pulled the car to a stop once, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah Yup, 'fraid so. Yeah. Two days. Got it. Ten minutes."

Then he pocketed it without so much as a glance to Lisa. She felt her stomach twist in anxious apprehension of what was going on.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of a large, colonial brick house. Another black car was pulled up in front of it. Lisa didn't dare speak, or even wonder, the thought of what would happen next.

Jackson stopped the car and got out. Another burly man stood out of the other car and opened the back door where Mel sat. He roughly pulled her out and Lisa got out of the car.

Mel screamed in fear and Lisa tried to run to her. Jackson pushed her back as the man dragged the child to the other car and threw her in.

"No! Jackson! Where's he taking her?" Lisa screamed. Jackson roughly took her arm.

"Sorry, Leese, but as I said, I warned you," and suddenly a huge blow to her head and everything faded out.


	8. Dusty

Lisa awoke a few hours later, her entire body but mostly her head and wrists aching.

_My head...because I was knocked out, _she realized. _But why my..._

She opened her eyes, realizing with a jolt that she was handcuffed to a wooden headboard. Jackson sat in a chair at the other end of the room.

"No..." Lisa cried, having a pretty clear idea of what was likely to happen. But she also harbored another worry. "Mel...no..."

"Relax, Leese," Jackson said, coolly rising from his chair and standing to tower over her. She cringed. "She's fine. For now. But she's in the hands of one of my employees who is much less sympathetic than me. You've a lesson to learn."

Lisa knew what he was talking about, but didn't care...for now. "Listen, that was me, not her, just leave her alone, please..."

Jackson swooped down, putting his hands on either side of her. He looked into her eyes. Fear was an emotion he thoroughly thrived on. "I told you if you didn't cooperate she'd suffer. Same as you."

Lisa struggled at her bondings. She wanted desperately to die, to be out of this hellish nightmare...she knew, deeply inside, what he would do to her...something she'd prayed wouldn't happen again.

It was like Jackson read her mind. "Relax, Lisa. I've never been one for that sort of thing. Especially not since jail."

Lisa tried to hide her sigh of relief, but Jackson caught it.

"I wouldn't be that happy, Leese. What I'm going to do to you is much worse," he threatened. "Oh, yeah, and there's Tanya, too..."

Lisa's face paled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"I haven't done anything So far my associates have done fairly well in scaring her, however."

"Let her go, please," Lisa begged.

"Oh, rest assured, Leese, she's not in my associate's hands. Yet. He's just done a few, what one might call elaborate...pranks. Blood on the sidewalk, murdered dog, that sort of thing." Lisa felt her stomach lurch horribly and tears came in torrents. Jackson leaned even closer, his face inches from hers.

"But then..." he whispered, his breath hot in her ear. "Fear can be the worst of emotions."

Lisa awoke an hour later after Jackson left her with his threats. She reached up to rub her painful wrists and realized the cuffs were gone. She pulled herself warily from bed and left the room.

The house was old, but beautiful, as is the colonial style. The floorboards creaked under her bare feet as she made her way downstairs, wondering what was going on. She heard music.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder startled her. Lisa whirled around. Jackson held out a hand.

"I see your up," he acknowledged. Lisa nodded shakily. "Good." He took her hand and Lisa forced herself not to yank it away. Jackson led her into another room.

A radio sat on a coffeetable, but other than that the room was completely void of furniture. Lisa frowned in confusion as Jack moved to it and clicked it on. Heavy rap filled the room and Lisa wrinkled her nose instinctively. She detested rap and obviously Jackson did too as he changed it quickly to a classic rock station. She smiled, pleased despite the circumstances. Music had always had that effect on her. Jackson turned and saw her smile and she tried to hide it with a fake sneeze. He chuckled and held out a hand.

"Dance with me."

Lisa stared at his hand in disbelief. "No."

"Please?" he made a puppy-dog face.

"How exactly does this tie into making me behave?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Um," Jackson thought. "It doesn't. It's just because I'm bored."

"Dance by yourself," Lisa replied in disgust, turning to leave the room. He clamped a hand on her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"It wasn't an offer, Leese, it was an order," he said coldly. She glared at him but let him lead her to the middle of the floor.

The music, some song Lisa recognized fairly well, I'll Be, filled the room. Jackson put a hand on her waist and Lisa instantly tensed. Jackson laughed.

"I don't know how to dance," she pointed out.

"As long as there's a strong male lead anyone can dance," Jackson told her. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Male shovanist."

They waltzed slowly around the room and Lisa marveled at how she was in this situation. Dancing with her kidnapper.

As the song finally ended Jackson spun her around and pressed her back tightly to his chest. Her brown skirt wrapped around her knees as she tilted her neck to look up at him.

Something read in his face, a look of something purely uncharacteristic for him.

Lisa stared at him, wanting to break away but unable to due to the strong hands on hers. She was just forced to stare up at him, a mesmerizing trance that was suddenly broken by a bout of clapping in the doorway. They sprang apart and turned to stare up at the elderly couple in the doorway.

"Sorry, we just let ourselves in after knocking a few times," the man beamed. "We're your neighbors. Heard you're new in this neighborhood, so we brought over some Jell-O."

"Ah, thank-you," Jackson finally spoke. He pulled Lisa to his side and she fought the urge to throw up. "I'm Jack, this is my wife, Lisa, here."

The old woman nodded. "I'm Betty, and this is my hubby Harry. You two make a great couple, you know, dancing, and everything."

Jackson smiled a fake, gracious smile. "Thank you so much." He glanced at Lisa. "Would you folks care to stay for supper?"

Lisa shot him a look.

"Why, sure, if you're sure we won't be putting you out," the man agreed. Jackson just chatted politely for a few more minutes, until they left to change.

"What the hell was up with that, Jack?" Lisa cried as soon as they'd left.

"Less suspicion will be aroused if we appear to be innocent newlyweds instead of hermits," he shrugged, retreating to the kitchen. Lisa followed.

"I'm not going to play your whore, Jack," she spat. He grinned at her.

"I didn't ask you to. I asked you to be my wife," he corrected.

"Well, for you it's probably the same thing," she snapped. He laughed.

"Leese, you are really judging me by your one little encounter on the flight. You don't know me that well at all."

At this Lisa just rolled her eyes.

"Go change," he told her. Lisa shot him a glare.

"In what?"


	9. Holy Roller Novocaine

Jackson pulled a huge brown shopping bag from the closet of the room Lisa'd been staying in. He dumped the bag upside down on the bed and out toppled five shirts, a dress, two skirts, jeans, a pair of pants, two pairs of shoes, some undergarments, and what looked like a makeup bag.

Lisa stared at the garments and then frowned up at Jackson.

"I got these for you," he shrugged, reading the look on her face. "Figured you'd be here a while."

"Aren't you the gentleman," Lisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a lot like Mel.

"Come on, just put something on and meet me downstairs," he sighed. "I need to start cooking."

With that, he left the room. Lisa sighed in defeat and gingerly touched the dress. It was knee-length, white, with a blue shirt under the V-neck, a lacy hem, fluttery sleeves, and a sash waist. It looked beautiful, something she would love to wear, so she slipped it over her head and tied the back. It fit perfectly. It frightened her but also in a twisted way touched her that Jackson knew her exact size...but that meant that he knew her size in everything...she cringed at the thought but shook it away. She didn't have the mental capacity to deal with that thought right now. She sighed again and looked for a pair of shoes. Sneakers, slides, or the heels she'd had on before.

Lisa bit her lip, suddenly having an idea. She pulled on the slides, and grabbed one of her heels, concealing it behind her back. Lisa crept downstairs and looked into the doorway of the kitchen, heel held high over her head. She frowned in confusion. No one was there.

A strong hand on her raised wrist announced Jackson's presence. He spun her around and slammed her against the wall.

"Now, Leese," he growled in a singsong voice. "What were you planning to do with that?"

Lisa screamed and struggled against him but he slammed a hand over her mouth and pinned her with his arms.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he snaked his hands around her neck. Lisa tried to scream again, but it came out as gasps as she tried to get air. "Nice fucking bright idea. You really think I'm gonna fall for that one again? You could really use some new ideas, Leese." He loosened his grip slightly.

Lisa gasped in air and glared at him. "You do, too, Jack."

He shot her an icy glare that instantly made her cringe. Finally, her anger bubbled inside her and she did something she instantly regretted.

Lisa's hand flew up and smacked him hard in the face. It made a loud thwacking noise that startled her. Jackson stared at hre in disbelief for a few moments, until he lifted his arm and sent her a blow in the face that sent her reeling to the floor.

"You hit me, Leese, I hit ten times harder," he snarled. Lisa pulled herself to a sitting position and rubbed the side of her face.

"Go back upstairs, in the bag, there's makeup. You'll have a nice little bruise, no doubt," Jackson ordered.

"And what if I don't put it on, Jack?" Lisa sneered. "Let them think you're a pathetic little wife-beater."

Jackson laughed. "Just two more bodies to dispose of."

Lisa stared at him in horror and slowly, shakily pulled herself to her feet.

"If you don't put it on, I'll do it for you," he threatened, retreating back into the kitchen.


	10. Genius

Lisa looked into the mirror in the bathroom attached to her room and gingerly rubbed concealer over the slow, raw bruise climbing up her face.

"Ah...eh..ow," she winced. Tears threatend to spill from her eyes but she held them back and bit her lip. When she was done applying mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick (she figured if she was going to put makeup on at all she might as well go the whole nine yards) she pulled her hair up into a half-up style with a clip. It fell wavy, the curls exhausted and frazzled. Lisa let out a disgruntled noise of defeat and left the room.

Lisa stepped downstairs and saw Jackson in the kitchen chopping something. He looked up and surveyed her carefully, his eyes lingering on hers. She shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Looks good," he acknowledged, dumping whatever he'd chopped into a boiling pot. Lisa didn't say anything.

"Well, um...I made spaghetti."

Lisa looked up and almost meekly replied, "I'm a vegetarian."

He nodded. "I know. It's a meatless sauce."

Lisa nodded coldly. "You want help?"

He laughed sharply. "I know what you're thinking, that there's knives in here. Well, don't worry they're all plastic. No, I don't need help."

Lisa glared curtly at him. He wiped his hands with a dishtowel just as the doorbell rang. Jackson took Lisa's arm and led her to the doorway.

"Now, remember, Leese," he grinned at her. "Smile like you mean it."

Harry and Betty entered the house and Lisa graciously took their coats. Within minutes they were seated at the table.

They engaged in pleasant small talk; Lisa wasn't really sure what it was about as she drifted into an unfriendly stupor. Jackson noticed once and began to shoot her menacing looks, urging her to speak more. Lisa still didn't do anything, but a tight squeeze on her wrist caused her to sit up straighter.

"So, where did you two kids meet?" Harry asked energetically, sipping his wine.

"In an airport," Lisa answered him before she could respond. She threw Jackson a simper. "Before a flight."

Betty drew in a long, exaggerated breath. "Oh, my dear, that's so romantic!"

"Mmmm...depends on how you look at it," Lisa replied. Jackson glared at her. Once he caught Harry staring at him and he quickly changed it into a loving smile. He caressed her cheek and Lisa clenched her jaw, staring fiercely at his crystalline blue eyes.

"Aw, you two are just the cutest!" Betty squealed. Lisa jerked her head away and went back to staring at her plate.

Lisa felt helpless. Nothing she could do would make a difference. Suddenly something Harry said made her jump.

"So, do you two plan to have kids?"

As innocent as it was, the thought sent Lisa's mind reeling. She breathed in a few shaky breaths and the images seemed to blur in front of her.

"Harry, that was rude!" Betty scornfully slapped him on the arm. Jackson threw a sidelong glance at Lisa.

"Uh..um..." she choked out. Then she jerked her head up. "I need to get some air." She abruptly pushed back her chair and retreated into the kitchen. Lisa leaved heavily onto the countertop and tears came in shallow breaths.

Jackson entered and Lisa saw something completely different in his eyes...sympathy, maybe?

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, softly taking her shoulders. She looked away "What's up?"

"Stay away from me," Lisa jerked her arm away.

"Listen, Leese, I realize this acting isn't easy-"

"You're damn right it's not!" she cried angrily. "I don't want to play your wife anymore, Jack!"

He paused. "There's...an easy way out of it."

"Yeah?" she shot at him, her hair flying into her face. He was such a moron. "What's that?"

He breathlessly took her hands. She stared with an irritated glow into his face until finally the words poured from his mouth.

"Marry me."


	11. Red Morning Light

He breathlessly took her hands. "Marry me"  
Lisa's heart stopped beating. Her mouth grew dry and it was so quiet she could hear the clattering of fork against plate in the kitchen.  
"Marry me, Leese," he whispered again. Lisa jerked away and did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She ran outside where the only solace she could find was the snowy balcony. She collapsed on it and cried.  
How could this be? Finally someone who loved her, but it was a terrorist, someone who'd hurt her so much in the past.  
The cool winter air was speckled with snow and Lisa, in her thin dress, shivered. She pulled her knees to her chest, letting her head fall onto her legs. Her tears froze on her face and the darkness of the early night engulfed her body and soul.  
How could he possibly think she'd marry him? He beat her up, nearly killed her and her loved ones, not to mention hundreds of others.  
And why, she wondered, did he even have feelings for her? She certainly didn't think a pen jabbed into one's throat was equivalent to a Valentine.  
Suddenly a hand on her back caused her to jump.  
"Lisa, I'm sorry, but..." Jackson crouched down next to her. "I love you and I know you must feel something for me or you wouldn't be out here crying"  
Lisa's head snapped up. "All I feel for you, Jack, is the greatest feeling of hatred ever imaginable"  
Jackson's face fell considerably, but he pretended to be unmoved. "Well, Leese, I'm not going to force you to be with me, but I'll guarantee you that you wont find anyone else who'll treat you better"  
Lisa rolled her eyes. "Because being thrown down a flight of stairs is such a great way to be treated"  
Jackson shrugged. "You started it"  
"We're not four, Jack," Lisa snapped, standing up and reentering the house, slamming the sliding glass doors in his face.  
The elderly couple left an hour later and Lisa didn't speak to Jackson at all, just left lines of tension on her face.  
As she soundlessly headed upstairs Jackson caught her arm.  
"Is this how it's going to be now, Lisa?" he asked angrily. Lisa yanked her arm way but he slammed her against the wall.  
"Let go of me," she ordered through her teeth. "Just forget it happened, all right? Let's just go back to living this fucked up routine of hostage and kidnapper"  
He thought. "Fine."

Lisa awoke the next morning, a childlike anticipation in her chest. She sighed and wracked her brain for the answer as to why. Then she remembered.  
It was Christmas Eve.  
Lisa pulled herself out of bed and downstairs. Her heart sagged and she willed herself not to cry. She missed her father desperately, so badly it left an aching pain in her chest.  
Jackson was yet again in the kitchen flipping pancakes.  
"Hey, Leese," he greeted cheerfully, obviously trying to put on a facade of not caring about the previous night's events. She gave a noise of acknowledgement and sat down.  
"Why the long face?" he questioned. She threw him a pointed look and he thought. "Ohhh. Seriously, Leese, I think Santa will know that he needs to come here instead of Miami." He chuckled a little at his joke. Lisa glared at him. "No, dumbass, it's just kinda hard being away from my father especially at this time of the year," she snapped. "You should know what it's like to be away from family." She tapped her chin, pretending to sarcastically realize something. "Oh wait, you don't, you killed them off"  
Instantly Jackson was on her, sending her chair flying as he slammed her against the wall.  
"Don't you ever," he slapped her across the face. "Say that again"  
"I'm not scared of you, Jack," Lisa remarked, spitting at him. He slapped her hard again across the face. Her head lolled to the side involuntarily and she felt her consciousness drifting.  
Jackson noticed this and half-carried, half-dragged her upstairs to her room, where he handcuffed her wrists. Lisa felt too groggy to care or wonder why.  
"Stay here, I've errands to do," was all he abruptly said before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Lisa, confused, just let herself drift to sleep.

Her head was shadowed by the darking thunderclous overhead. Her brown curls hung in her pale face and her outfit, a medley of a black skirt, black blouse, and heels, was perfectly pressed.  
For some reason, Lisa felt sad. She felt a hand in hers and by instinct knew it was a child's. She wondered who the father was and looked up.  
She was in a graveyard. Alone with the child. Lisa felt hot tears stinging her eyes and wondered why she was crying, looking at the tombstone in front of her.  
Jackson Rippner, beloved father, caring husband, it read.  
Lisa gasped and stumbled back, finally catching a glimpse of the child's face.  
Blue eyes, with a depth to them that no one could possibly imagine. Jack Rippner's eyes.

Lisa awoke with a jolt, breathing hard. What the hell was that all about? She was...in mourning, oddly enough over Jackson's apparent death. And they were... married?  
Lisa shuddered. No. Don't think about it, it simply was something created by an overactive mind.  
She realized that the cuffs were gone. She rubbed her sore wrists and stumbled out of bed.  
Lisa padded out of the room, feeling uneasy. Where was he? Where had he gone?  
She heard music and, feeling as if she had de ja vu, followed it to another bedroom down the hall. The door was slightly ajar, so Lisa cracked it open.  
Jackson sat on the floor across from Melanie, his back to the door and a guitar in his lap. Lisa's first instinct was to run to Melanie, since she was back now, much to Lisa's delight, but then she thought of a different idea. She held a finger to his lips to tell Mel not to alert Jackson to Lisa's presence. Lisa leaned against the doorframe, listening to the song he was playing.  
Tribute. A song she'd known quite well, about a beast who was going to eat two brothers' souls if they didn't play the best song in the world. Jackson approached the snorting part and Lisa tried to hold in her laughter as he mimicked it perfectly for Mel. Mel giggled, obviously warming up to him.  
Jackson strummed along with the chords. This sure was odd, Lisa thought. Was she dreaming again? She pinched herself. Ouch. Nope.  
The song finally finished and Lisa clapped after the last chord had cleared the air.  
Jackson stood up awkwardly, a slow red coming up his cheeks.  
"I-uh-she was bored," he said defensively. Lisa laughed and scooped Mel up. She looked at Jackson, now serious.  
"You brought her back," she whispered, clutching the child tightly. Jackson nodded.  
"I figured I might as well, seeing how you were all worked up over this Christmas bullshit. I guess it would give her father a little more leverage if she were with you," he shrugged, but then sneered at her. "Plus, I figured you'd learned your lesson." Lisa was astonished at how fast his moods could switch. She glared at him.  
He kept the gaze and looked at Mel. "Well, hate to break it to you, Leese, but now we've got some business to attend to." 


	12. King of the Rodeo

"No!" Lisa screamed, pulling her arm away. Jackson sighed. "I'm not doing it! You can't kill him!"

"Lisa," Jackson snapped, leading her down the hallway. She stumbled over her own feet and pulled Mel behind her. "Stop trying to be the hero of the world. It's not going to make a difference if you comply or not."

Lisa screamed and kicked his shin, taking back off down the hallway. She scooped up Mel and heard Jackson curse.

Lisa stumbled down the stairs and flung open the front door. Mel started to cry as Lisa heard Jackson thunder down after her. Her heart thudded and she began running. Her only hope was to Harry and Betty's, which was at least two, three yards away.

"Please be home," Lisa cried. Her bare feet scratched and twisted horribly on the cold, rocky ground, but she kept running. She heard Jackson's footsteps behind her and tried to quicken her pace, but it was to no avail. Jackson's arm sent her reeling backwards to the ground. Luckily, Mel leaped out of the way in time to avoid being crushed by Lisa's body.

Lisa tried to scream and flailed her arms but Jackson pinned her to the ground and slid a hand over her mouth.

She still flailed her head back and forth. Mel began crying louder.

"What were you planning to do, Leese, hm?" Jackson said in a singsong voice. "Tell the neighbors? Like I said before, just two more bodies to dispose of."

Lisa jerked her mouth away. "You don't have the gumption."

"Do I , Leese?" Jackson sneered. "Do you really want to test me?"

Lisa paused, trembling partially from the cold, but mostly from fear. She glanced over. Mel was gone.

"Jack-" she began. He cut her off.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again if you want your cousin to live," he ordered. "I crossed the line by trying to have something with you, Leese. I'm not about to let my feelings get in the way of the job, so don't even try to manipulate me again."

"Jack-" Lisa tried to say again, but his hands were at her throat, cutting off air flow.

"You want to know what they'll do to your cousin if you slip up again?" Jackson mused, still pressing Lisa's neck. She let out choked noises. "They'll cut off her limbs slowly, and keep her alive and awake the whole time. Then they'll do what they please, and the whole time you'll be listening to her screams. On my phone. As she dies. How does that sound, Leese, hm?" Lisa's eyelids began to flutter sleepily.

"Sounds pretty damn good, huh?" Lisa let out one more kick at Jackson and he knocked her hard in the face. Lisa felt an ice cold blood sliding from a cut on her cheek. Suddenly two simultaneous gasps announced Betty and Harry's presence. Jackson quickly glanced over where Betty was holding Mel.

Lisa took his moment of uncertainty to knee him hard in the gut. She choked in air as he moaned in pain and she lept up, snatching his gun from his belt loop.

"Run!" Lisa screamed to the neighbors. "You have to go, now!" Suddenly she heard the sirens and realized they'd called the police. She aimed the gun at Jackson, shaking.

"This isn't the end, Leese," he grinned as he ran away, shutting himself in his car before she could even think about shooting. Then he was gone.

Lisa slid to the ground, head in hands, her body shaking in violent, sobbing convulsions. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into Mel's tiny face. The child collapsed into Lisa's arms or rather, Lisa collapsed into hers.


	13. Velvet Snow

Once seated in Betty and Harry's house with a steaming cup of coffee, Lisa's story came out.

"We thought maybe something was up last night at dinner," Harry admitted. "Then, when this little girl, Mel, you called her? Came running over here, we had a gut feeling."

Lisa nodded as the officers took down notes.

"Listen, um-can I use your phone? I need to call a few people."

"Sure," Betty said kindly, tossing her the cordless.

"Daddy," Lisa croaked when he picked up.

"Lisa! Oh thank god, sweetie, where are you?" his rushed voice said.

"N-New York," Lisa began to explain.

After the call to her father, Lisa dialed the hotel.

"Lux Atlantic, this is Cynthia," Cynthia's voice said cheerfully over the phone.

"Cynth, give me Keefe's number off the database," Lisa ordered.

The next call was to the Keefe's.

"Hello, this is Lisa Reisert, I need to speak to the Keefe's," Lisa requested.

"One moment, please."

"You know where Mel is?" Mr. Keefe's anxious voice asked when Lisa got the story out. "Is she with you?"

Lisa swallowed hard. "Yeah. But someone needs to come get her. I'm not sure how long-how long we have before he-he'll be back." She closed her eyes painfully.

"Who, Lisa?" Mr. Keefe questioned. Lisa swallowed again.

"Jack Rippner."

"I'll be there tonight."

Despite Lisa's desperate pleadings, Betty and Harry insisted on remaining at home.

"Doll, that's what locks and security systems are for," Harry insisted. Lisa sighed and tried to explain just how cunning Jack really was. But it was in vain. Lisa decided to stay with them should anything happen, and Mr. Keefe picked up Mel around eleven that night.

Lisa tried to calm her frazzled nerves by enjoying a pleasant Christmas Eve dinner with the elderly couple, but she still felt nervous. She stuck a pen in the waistband of her pajama pants for reassurance. They talked about everything and afterwards Betty insisted on looking at Lisa's numerous cuts and bruises, should anything be infected.

"Sweetie, what are you going to do?" Betty sighed as she led Lisa into the bathroom. Lisa sighed right along with her.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Lisa shrugged. "Try to go back to a normal life, I suppose, and hope to hell he isn't feeling vengeful.

Betty nodded and gently swabbed a cut on Lisa's cheek with alcohol. Lisa hissed in pain.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Betty offered. Lisa smiled but shook her head.

"Thanks, but...I'm going to catch a flight back to Miami tomorrow," Lisa explained, then remembered something. She darted away from Betty, crying, "Shit! Tanya!"

Betty shot her a confused look. "Wha-"

"My cousin! Oh god, I need to use the phone, please," Lisa begged. Betty looked worried but handed her the phone.

It kept ringing for almost five rings until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" Tanya yawned. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tanya, get out of the house," Lisa ordered. Lisa could practically hear her straightening up.

"Lisa? That you? We've been worried si-"

"GET OUT, Tanya! Somebody is going to try and kill you! Go to my dad's, or something! But go out the back door!" Lisa's breath was frantic.

"Lisa, why-" Tanya was panicky.

"Dammit, Tanya, just do it! Now! My dad will explain!" Lisa screamed. Harry entered the room and shot her a weird look, and then glanced to Betty, who shrugged.

"O-Okay," Tanya agreed shakily, hanging up. Lisa finally breathed and turned to look at Betty and Harry. They were staring at her, jaws wide.

"What?"

Lisa sat on the spare bed of the couples' house, her knees tucked to her chin. Betty sighed.

"Things will get better, dear," she offered warmly. Lisa smiled weakly.

"I hope so. It's just...nothing ever ends, it seems. For the past eight years, really, it's been...nonstop."

"You've known him ten years?" Betty asked, surprised. Lisa shook her head.

"No. My parents divorced several years ago and then I-" she cut off, shuddering. Betty placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I was-" Lisa bit her lip. "Raped. In a parking lot." She pulled the collar of her shirt down a bit to reveal the scar. Betty didn't say anything, just wrapped Lisa up in her arms as she began to sob.

Lisa awoke early the next morning, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Merry Christmas," she told herself, and when she realized the humor in what she was doing, laughed, shaking her head.

Lisa pulled herself out of bed and looked out the window. A heavy snow was falling. She cracked open the window and left the cold December air blow in. Her hands froze but she closed her eyes and took a huge breath of the cold, fresh air. She knew then that this was what serenity was.

Lisa slowly tiptoed downstairs to the living room in the clothes she'd been wearing before, which ironically were pajamas from a day ago. She took a long look at the huge pine Christmas tree Betty and Harry had set up. Peaceful lights blinked softly and an angel glowed at the top.

Lisa happily strode into the kitchen and flicked on the light. Coffee would be great and hopefully she could surprise Betty and Harry with breakfast before they woke-

Lisa gasped and stumbled backwards, a choked cry coming up her throat.

Betty and Harry lay on the floor, bleeding. Dead.

Lisa grabbed the cordless and quickly punched in 911.

"Hello, there's been a murd-" she began frantically, but suddenly a hand ripped it away and clicked it off.

"Hey, Leese," Jackson smiled broadly at her. "Merry Christmas."


	14. Razz

"Hey, Leese," Jackson smiled broadly at her and took a step forward. "Merry Christmas."

"No," Lisa said in horror, backing up against the wall. "No, you bastard how could you-"

"Kill them?" he chuckled. "It was easy. I could tell you how to do it, if you want."

Lisa stared at him, terrified, and her hand found a ceramic plate on the table behind her. She chucked it hard at his head. It hit his chest instead and smashed. She darted away.

"Dammit, Lisa!" he yelled. She tried to run upstairs but he caught her ankle and in a vicious twist sent her stumbling back to the floor.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, flailing desperately.

"Now you should probably know that I've decided not to kill your cousin, just because it really wasn't your fault," he said graciously, then nodded at the two bodies. "They, however, were a problem." Lisa began to cry, feeling that at any second she'd vomit.

"So the plan is that we're going on another fun little trip," he said, seemingly oblivious to the squirming Lisa he had pinned to the ground. "I'm not saying where yet, that's a bit risky. Melanie's back with the Keefe's, but I decided to use another of his kids for leverage. That brat got on my nerves."

"Fuck you," Lisa cursed through her teeth.

"Care to repeat that, Leese?" he said, pushing her arms hard to the ground. She stared at him coldly.

"No, actually, I don't," she replied coolly. His lip curled angrily at her. "You can't win, Jack. I'll always get away."

"Says the woman who's currently pinned to the ground by an assassin," he rolled his eyes. Lisa, who'd been playing this facade to hold together what little strength she had left, finally snapped, her tears coming in torrents.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed. Jackson shrugged and sighed.

"It's my job, Leese."

Lisa looked away as Jackson pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. We've a flight to catch."


	15. So Real

Lisa stared forlornly out the plane window. Jackson glanced at her. Her face was pale but unmoving. She was in mild shock.

"When we get to London, I'm going to-" he began, trying to snap her out of this little daze. It worked.

Lisa's head snapped up. "London?"

He nodded, irritated at being interrupted. "Yeah. When we get there, we'll check into the hotel and then we'll meet with one of my associates. And then it's just you, me, and the hostage."

Lisa shuddered.

"Aw, Leese, what, scared of me now?" Jackson crooned, patting her arm. Lisa pulled away, shaking.

"Go to hell," she whispered. Jackson laughed a harsh cold laugh.

"Ouch. That hurts," he mocked.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" she whispered. "Why's it always me who gets hooked into your little games?"

"Because, Leese, I'm in love with you," he snapped. Lisa looked away. "And the job. You keep forgetting."

"Jackson, you're such a child. Love has to work two ways, otherwise it's just obsession," Lisa corrected. "How can someone possibly love an assassin?"

Jackson shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Jackson spoke again.

"What'd you go to college for?"

Lisa stared at him. "All hail the king of graceful segways."

"Seriously, what did you study?" he prodded.

"What the hell do you care?" she spat.

"Leese, you're forgetting that under my job I'm just like you. Human. I like pleasant conversation as much as the next person," he sighed. Lisa glared at him but finally spoke.

"English."

"For teaching?" he questioned.

"No," Lisa said in an irritated voice. "I wanted to be a novelist or a journalist."

"Ohhh," he nodded.

"I liked writing about adventures," Lisa sighed. "And romances. I thought I wanted an interesting life but as a highschooler didn't think I'd have one. Writing was an escape from the monotony for me. Now I realize what an idiot I was. There isn't adventure, there isn't romance. There's just hell and normal. One or the other." She shook her head.

"Well, you got your adventure," Jackson chuckled. "And I can take care of the romance part."

Lisa smacked him hard in the face. "Don't you ever say that again," she snarled and reached to hit him again, but he snatched her wrist and angrily twisted it.

"I think you're forgetting something, Leese," he growled. "I have the gun. I have the only key to your cousin's survival. You aren't the one giving orders."

Lisa glared at him but he let her wrist go.

"Why'd you pick London?" Lisa asked a while later.

"I was born there," Jackson admitted. "I guess you could say it has 'sentimental value'."

"You don't sound British," Lisa noticed.

"After my parents died I moved to the states with my uncle," Jackson explained to her. "And no, Lisa, I didn't kill them." His face was lined with tension.

Lisa looked at him. "I wasn't going to ask." Although she was.

"They were murdered," he admitted. "Anyway, my twin brother-"

Lisa cut him off in shock. "You have a brother?"

Jackson shook his head. "He died about a day after my parents."

Lisa took a big breath. "How?"

"Murdered as well. It was only then that I found out my uncle had done it because my family was rather wealthy and he would inherit the money. I was next to die, actually," Jackson explained painfully.

"Wh-what did you do?" Lisa questioned, thinking she knew the answer.

"Killed him," Lisa's stomach fell out. "I had to, Leese. Anyway, I realized that I needed to get away after I killed him. Don't remember how, but somehow I stumbled upon the organization I work for now."

Lisa shook her head in disbelief. "You didn't have to. You had a choice."

"Lisa, you're so dense sometimes, I swear," Jackson said, irritated. "Snap out of this little fairy world you're living in. I had to kill him. Get over it."

"You didn't have to work for them, though, Jack," she snapped. He shrugged.

"Where else would a ten-year-old boy find work?"

Lisa fell silent. She tried to find reason to argue with Jackson on the matter, but the truth was he was right. She was merely arguing with him because it was harder to hate him with the past he had.

Lisa felt a recurring sense of de ja vu as the hours slowly passed. Suddenly she was struck with an idea. A feeble one, she knew, but it was her only chance.

"Jackson, I-have to go to the restroom," she croaked. He glanced at her.

"I saw how that turned out before," he snorted. "No."

"Might I remind you that I made the call after?" Lisa bargained.

"Might I remind you that you stabbed me in the throat after?" Jackson mimicked.

"They weren't directly related," Lisa grumbled. "Don't you trust me?"

"Actually, Leese, no, I don't," Jackson admitted.

"You know, it surprises me, really, how you expect people to trust you so badly but you can't trust in return," Lisa let her words absorb into Jackson's thoughts. He sighed and glared at her, thinking.

"Fine. I'll be waiting outside, should you try anything," Jackson told her, letting her out of the seat.

"Need my purse," she requested. Jackson shook his head.

"Feel lucky you get this."

Lisa made her way down the narrow aisle, feeling Jackson's lurking presence behind her. She opened the door to the lavatory and slammed it behind her, strongly resisting the urge to cry as she had the last time she'd been in an airplane bathroom. She only had a few minutes in which to act.

There was a spot, near the toilet, where the wall curved in. Jackson wouldn't be able to see it from the doorway. Lisa took the pen she'd stored in her pajama waistband and began to etch away at the tile.

16A HAS BOMB.

Lisa sighed and stashed the pen back in her pocket, admiring her handiwork. She turned the sink on to mimic washing her hands and opened the door.

Jackson stood there. He peered behind her into the restroom and, seeing nothing, took her arm. "Ready?" Lisa nodded and let him lead her back to their seats. Now all she could do was wait.


	16. Grace

About half an hour later a teenaged boy stumbled up to the seat. Lisa's stomach fell.

_No, no, _she prayed. _Tell me he didn't find it. Someone who could stop the plane was supposed-_

"Does your seat really have a bomb?" he asked boldly. Lisa looked away and clenched her eyes shut so she wouldn't catch the glare from Jackson. Even so, she felt the intense blue burning into the back of her skull.

"No, it doesn't, actually," Jackson responded coolly. The boy obviously got scared because Lisa heard him run off.

"Now, Lisa, we wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would we?" Jackson asked sweetly. Lisa didn't answer. He grabbed her wrist. "Did we?"

Lisa finally turned to look at him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," Jackson hissed, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go take care of this, shall we?"

Lisa sighed and let him drag her into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind them.

"Where is it?" he growled. When Lisa didn't answer he seized her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Where is it?"

"I-Jackson, I-didn't write-it," Lisa stuttered. Jackson shook her chin harshly.

"Tell me now or Tanya gets a nice warm welcome into the morgue," he threatened. Lisa bit her lip and pointed at the graffitied section of wall in defeat.

Jackson wet a paper towel and shoved it into Lisa's hand. "Clean it off."

Lisa looked up at him, suddenly filled with strength. "Make me," she hissed angrily. Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish," Jackson seized her wrist and slammed it against the wall, fiercely scrubbing at the blue pen marks. Lisa made a weak noise and tried to pull it away but the mark had faded slightly before he released it.

"Do you need to be persuaded more?" he sneered. Lisa shook her head. "Good."

Lisa sullenly scrubbed the markings from the wall, feeling more and more as if she were an obstinate four-year-old who'd crayoned her mother's wall.

"Now, Leese," Jackson threatened when she'd finished. "I mean it this time. Pull another stunt and she's gone. Understand?"

And Lisa knew by the look in his eye that he meant it this time.


	17. Santa Clause Is Coming To Town

All Lisa could do was sit. It would be one thing if she had a chance for an escape idea to form, but she was stuck on a plane. Unless she wanted to fling herself from the aircraft, she was out of ideas.

She tapped her fingers absently on the plastic armrest and avoided looking at Jackson. But she could feel his icy eyes boring into her. Finally she got sick of it and whirled around, snapping, "What?"

He just chuckled and averted his gaze forward as if he were hiding a little joke from her. "Nothing."

Lisa made a noise of exasperation. "Tell me, Jack, which innocent kid did you pick to be the pawn this time?"

He looked back at her. "The oldest, Sarah."

"Isn't she, like, sixteen?" Lisa thought out loud.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You two oughta get along great."

"Yeah, it'll be even better when we're kicking your ass," she snapped.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," he crooned. "A teenage girl will be easier to manipulate. We haven't forgotten the parking lot incident, have we?"

Lisa grew stiff and her jaw fell agape. "You wouldn't."

"Ah, no, I wouldn't," he said quickly. "But if she's anything like you that threat will be on her mind 24/7."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Lisa said in disgust.

"Aw, really, Leese? That's sweet," he chuckled. Lisa just rolled her eyes and willed the plane to move quicker.

Finally the flight attendant told them to fasten their seatbelts in preparation for landing.

"Thank God," Lisa muttered in relief.

"Thought we were scared of landings, Leese?" Jackson teased.

"I am, but the thought of not having to sit next to you in five minutes makes me feel over the moon," she retorted. He just shrugged.

Jackson took her elbow as he grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment and Lisa glared at him.

"Fuck off," she told him vehemously under her breath. He just smiled a big, innocent grin at her.

He hailed a taxi once outside and gestured Lisa in before him in a feigned expression of politeness. Lisa just rolled her eyes and slid in.

Lisa looked out the window as the beautiful architecture of the English city passed by. She sighed. She'd always wanted to come here but never had the chance. At least that was one good thing about this, if any.

They finally pulled up in front of a beautifully ornate hotel and Lisa's jaw dropped.

"Yes, Lisa, we're staying here," Jackson laughed, getting out of the car. Lisa snapped her mouth shut.

"I'm just surprised, Jack, that you'd take two hostages to somewhere that's not falling off the map," she retorted angrily. He smiled as they checked in and gave their bags to the bellhop to bring up.

They got back into the taxi and went further uptown until they arrived at what looked like a shabby motel.

Jackson took Lisa's arm and roughly guided her to room 54. He knocked and waited.

"Who is it?" a voice asked, peeking through the peephole.

"It's Santa Clause," Jackson snapped. "It's Rippner dumbass, open up." The door opened and a tall, bulky man ushered them in.

A pretty blonde teenager sat at the other end of the room, her knees pulled tightly to her chest. Lisa felt so incredibly angry that she couldn't even speak.

"She ready?" Jackson nodded to Keefe's daughter. The man nodded. "How'd you get her?"

"Got her when she went to the restroom at a restaurant with her family," the man laughed. "Damn, they make it too easy."

"Or is it that your sick twisted minds can predict everything and never tire of stalking?" Lisa snapped bitterly, finally finding her voice. The man growled at her and stepped forward but Jackson stepped between them.

"I'm the only one who touches her, Mark. You know the rules," Jackson's voice was deathly, seriously low. Mark sent another angry glance at Lisa but backed off.

"Thanks, Jack, you're sweet, but I'd prefer it if you kept your fucking hands off me, too," Lisa pushed past him and walked over to the girl.

"You let her talk to you like that?" Mark asked quietly and angrily. Lisa heard Jackson sigh and mutter something back. She ignored it and turned to the girl, who surprisingly wasn't even crying.

"Hey," Lisa said warmly. The girl looked up. Her mascaraed eyes looked exhausted. "I'm Lisa-"

"Reisert?" the girl finished. "You're the one who saved my dad, right?"

"Yeah," Lisa smiled, mentally reminiscing over the beautiful thought of shoving a pen into Jack's throat. Sweet, sweet memories...

"Is that..." the girl looked up, suddenly realizing. Her eyes grew wide in fear and shock. "It's that Ripper guy! The one who tried to off my dad and kidnap my sister!"

"Yes, and unfortunately he's taking you, now, too," Lisa sighed. "And me. But don't be scared. He feeds off it. He won't lay a hand on you while I'm here. Promise."

The girl nodded slowly.

"It's Sarah, right?"

Jackson ushered Lisa out of the room and grabbed both girl's arms.

"Don't you touch her," Lisa ordered.

Jackson sneered. "Again, Lisa, you're not the one in control."

"Oh," Lisa said, pretending to be crestfallen. "Well. In that case, I have something to tell you."

"What?" he sighed. Sarah looked at her. Lisa reeled her arm back and brought her fist to collide with Jackson's nose. She grabbed Sarah's arm and they took off down to the parking lot.

"Dammit!" she heard him yell as blood spilled from his nose.

"Run!" Lisa screamed to Sarah. They'd made it halfway out of the building before they reached a set of stairs. Sarah darted ahead of Lisa and Lisa ran to catch up with her when she missed a step and her ankle twisted horribly.

"Shit!" she cried, and tried to get back up, but her ankle couldn't support her weight. "Go, Sarah! Keep running!"

"No, what about you?" Sarah cried, trying vainly to help Lisa back to her feet.

"Go get help!" Lisa cried frantically. Jackson was less than six feet away. Sarah began to run again but Jackson grabbed her arm and pulled her out to a nearby car which Lisa assumed was his and shoved her in the back. He locked the door and came back, his face flashing furiously, for Lisa.

"Nice fucking job, Leese," he snarled. "Just two more injuries to contend with." Lisa felt like kicking herself, but she couldn't because she couldn't move her foot. Jackson stooped to pick her up and Lisa backhanded him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed. Jackson glared at her.

"Well, you can't walk, you don't exactly have a choice," he snapped and before she could say another thing he'd picked her up and carried her honeymoon-style to the front seat of the car.

He began to drive and seemed to calm down a bit. "Well, you know how they say what goes around, comes around."

"So, are you saying you want me to knock you out with my head?" Lisa asked sarcastically. He laughed, not quite catching the sarcasm.

Sarah spoke from the back. "So...do I call you Jack or Mr. Ripper?" Lisa could tell by the tone of voice that she really didn't know.

Jackson glared at Lisa. She beamed a huge innocent smile at him despite the dreadfully painful sensation in her ankle. He cleared his throat.

"JackSON or Mr. RippNER," he corrected. "You choose."

"Alrighty, Jack," Sarah smiled. Lisa laughed. She could tell that this time Sarah was just being a smartass.

Jackson seethed. He brought the car to a screeching halt and turned to look back at Sarah.

"Are you trying to be a bitch?" he asked angrily. Sarah pretended to think.

"Ah, nope, comes pretty naturally, actually," she nodded. Lisa was laughing so hard she had tears coming down her face.

"I liked your sister better," he grumbled. "She didn't talk." Lisa stopped laughing.

"That's probably because she was scared of you," Sarah diagnosed.

"And you're not?" Jackson grinned at her. She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Why not? You do know that I could kill you at any moment, don't you?" he threatened. She remained unfazed.

"I'm not scared of death, Jack," she replied bravely. Lisa felt like applauding the smart, bold girl.

"It's what else I can do that should scare you," he answered pointedly. Lisa turned to look at Jackson, then Sarah. Her face tightened slightly, but she spoke again, quieter this time.

"I'm not scared of that, either."


	18. Where You Lead I Will Follow

The car finally pulled up in front of the beautiful hotel and Jackson gave it to the valet to park.

"Ladies?" he said, politely opening the door. Sarah stared at him in disgust.

"He has frequent mood swings," Lisa explained, linking her arm around Sarah's back for support. Jackson took her other elbow, a gesture Lisa resented but knew was necessary for her to walk on her own. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

They went inside and Jackson ushered them into the gold-plated elevator. Sarah looked confused.

"He's just trying to show off how much he gets paid for killed people," Lisa rolled her eyes with a sneer. Jackson smiled curtly at her.

"Nah, I just want to show you how I feel," he said sweetly. Lisa shoved him hard in the chest.

"Shut the fuck up," she growled. Sarah stared at them in confusion as the elevator doors dinged open.

"Leese, why so cold?" Jackson said, mocking hurt. He led them down the hall to room 482.

"Home sweet home," he said, stepping aside to allow the girls in. Sarah stopped and let Lisa rest against the wall.

"Just how long are we going to be here?" she asked cautiously.

Jackson seized her chin and patted her cheek playfully. "As long as it takes for your daddy to wisen up," he answered. Sarah shrank back. Lisa limped forward.

"Don't you touch her," Lisa said again, raising her arm to slap him yet again. He slammed her up against the wall and pinned her arm over her head.

"I'm getting a little sick of this thinking you're in charge, Leese," Jackson snarled. His hand wrapped around her throat, but then he thought better of it and released her with a sharp yank. She tumbled to the floor and winced as her ankle twisted violently again.

"Now, let's set a few ground rules, shall we?" Jackson sneered, opening a briefcase he'd brought in and pulled out a length of gauze. He moved to Lisa and before she could move began wrapping it tightly around her twisted ankle. She flinched. "Sarah misbehaves, Lisa gets hurt. Lisa misbehaves, Tanya dies. Got it?" Sarah and Lisa nodded sullenly.

"Now, by misbehave, I mean no leaking of the job, no writing secret messages, no violent spasms, no mouthing off. Do we understand?" Jackson asked sweetly.

Lisa looked at the floor as he tore off the last strip of gauze. He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "Do we?"

"Good. If you two just do what I say, we can try to pretend this is just a charming little holiday," Jackson grinned. Lisa glared at him.

"Oh, by the way, while we're here, Leese, you're going to be my quiet wife Laura. And Sarah, you're our-erm-daughter, Stacey," he sneered. Sarah's lip curled in distaste at the name but she said nothing. Lisa spoke up.

"I'm twenty-eight, Jack. If she were my kid, I'd have hd to have had her when I was twelve," Lisa informed him. Jackson laughed.

"Pretend she's younger, then."

The girls said nothing for a moment.

"Now what?" Lisa muttered. She surveyed the room. It was large, with two queen beds, a television, a table, four chairs, a desk, and a large closet. There was also a balcony and a bathroom, but Lisa, in her weakened state couldn't yet see them.

"Just try to relax, watch some tv or something," Jackson shrugged, shoving the suitcase into the closet.

Lisa weakly pulled herself up and limped over to Sarah. Her face was lined with fear.

"Come on, honey, what did I tell you?" Lisa asked softly, taking the girl's hand.

Jackson flopped down on one of the beds and patted the space next to him. "Care to join me, Leese?"

Lisa curled her lip up in disgust. "Sure, when hell freezes over." Jackson laughed.

Sarah and Lisa sat down on the other blue-sheeted bed and Jackson clicked on the tv. He skimmed through channels, finally coming to rest on a movie channel playing Pearl Harbor.

"Listen, it's bad enough that we have to be stuck here, but do we have to watch garbage war movies?" Lisa complained. Jackson smiled his cocky grin at her and tossed her the remote.

"Your Majesty," he said promptly. Lisa glared at him, then turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, what do you want to watch?" Lisa asked kindly. Sarah was laying on the bed, her face still upset and her appearance disheveled. Her long blond hair, which had once been in a perfect ponytail, had frizzed-out pieces escaping the ends and curling around her ears. Her baby-blue chemise was wrinkled and one of the sleeves was slightly ripped. The white pants she wore had various grass stains, tears, and dirt. Sarah just shrugged at Lisa's question.

Lisa sighed, flipping through channels and finally stopped at the WB.

"Gilmore Girls?" Jackson wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Aw, c'mon, Jack, it's my favorite," Lisa pouted.

"Gilmore Girls?" he repeated incredulously. Lisa sighed.

"Thought I was supposed to be on vacation," she mumbled. He sighed and leaned his head back against the plethora of pillows.

"Fine."

"Yaaay," Lisa cheered quietly. Sarah finally cracked a smile.

Lisa leaned back and tried to relax. It was her favorite episode, the one where Luke admits his feelings for Lorelai at the opening of the Dragonfly Inn. Lisa sighed. If only she were Lorelai, who seemed to have it made. Perfect kid, perfect life, perfect self...perfect boyfriend.

Lisa caught Jackson tossing her sidelong glances and after tolerating it for a bit finally snapped, "What?"

He quickly looked away. "I-uh-nothing."

Lisa rolled her eyes and continued watching the episode.

"You ever wish you were someone else?" Sarah muttered suddenly, as if reading Lisa' s mind.

"Yeah," Lisa laughed and pointed to the screen. "Her/"

"Why?" Sarah asked in confusion.

Lisa said, "Because, I mean, she's got it made. She's a gorgeous woman with an awesome house, awesome kid, awesome boyfriend..."

"But Lisa, you're more like her than you think," Sarah argued. "I mean, you both run hotels. And I think you're really pretty. And I'm sure someday you'll have a great family."

Lisa sighed as Jackson tossed her another glance. "Thanks, Sarah. But...why did you ask?"

Sarah laughed. "I want to be Sookie! She's awesome! Everybody likes Sookie!"

Lisa laughed. "Hey, you know what'd be cool? Being stuck here with Jackson the vegetable guy instead of Jackson the assassin!" They both erupted in fits of laughter, almost falling off the bed.

"But, but, Lisa," Sarah laughed, tears rolling down her face. "He is an assassin! He murders vegetables!" They laughed even harder for several more minutes until Jackson said,

"As soon as you're all done."

Lisa laughed once more and wiped the tears from her face. She turned back to the tv and realized the episode was over. She looked at Jackson.

"Aw, Jack, you're such a spoilsport," Lisa grumbled.

"Yea, well," he shrugged. "Remember, I don't grow vegetables." Sarah smiled.

"So, um, you guys want to go get dinner?" Jackson offered, clicking off the tv.

Lisa stared at him in shock. "You mean, we're not eating here?"

"No, and as long as you two behave we don't have to," he snapped.

"Don't you think they'll recognize her?" Lisa jerked her head towards Sarah.

Jackson cocked his head at her and smiled coyly. "We're in England. They don't care."

Lisa sighed. Sarah did, too. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lisa just shook her head. "I want to go home," she muttered. Jackson just rolled his eyes and grabbed Lisa's arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Quit acting like a four-year-old and go get changed," he grumbled. Lisa snapped her fingers in his face.

"Newsflash, I don't have anything to wear," she snapped. He pulled a bag from the closet.

"This just in, I got some from the house before we left," he responded, thrusting it at her.

"What about Sarah?" Lisa pressed. Jackson took in her ragged appearance and threw his hands up in defeat.

"I don't know...give her something of yours, I guess," he solved. Lisa just took Sarah's arm and limped into the bathroom with her.

It was quite large, with a shower, Jacuzzi, double sinks, and toilet. Lisa once again marveled at the grandeur as she set her bag on the counter.

"Alright," Lisa said, pulling out a light blue scoopneck shirt and white flowered skirt for herself. She reached back into the bag. "Sarah, I don't know what'll fit you, but do you prefer skirt or pants?" Sarah shrugged.

"Whatever."

Lisa sighed, and pulled out a long pink skirt and white top for her.

"Here," Lisa handed her the clothes and a makeup bag. "Take a shower, get dressed, I'll go after you." Sarah nodded as Lisa turned to leave but a sudden almost strangled gasp stopped her in her tracks. She turned back around to see Sarah sliding down to the floor, her head in hands, her body shaking with sobs. Lisa wrapped her up in a huge hug.

"Honey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Lisa asked worriedly. Sarah sobbed into her shoulder.

"I lied," she whispered.

"About what?"

"I'm scared," she looked up into Lisa's eyes. "I'm scared."

Lisa locked her eyes with Sarah's. "I am, too."


	19. Kiss Me

Lisa quietly shut the bathroom door behind her and walked back out where Jackson was pulling clothes out of a suitcase. She didn't say anything, just sat on the bed with her back to him. She heard him pause.

"Leese?" he asked. "You all right?" A silence greeted his question. She heard the shower water turn on in the bathroom. "Lisa?" He set down the clothes and moved to her, gently placing a large hand on her shoulder. She yanked away and hopped up from the bed, moving away to stand by the window.

"Lisa," Jackson began to say again, but Lisa finally snapped and whirled around.

"I hope you're happy," she whispered angrily. "I hope you're over the fucking moon at what you've done."

He shook his head in confusion. "Wha-"

"You know what, Jack," she snapped, pulling open the curtains. The London skyline was illuminated by headlights of the cars below.

"Sorry, Leese, I'm drawing a blank," he shrugged. "Is it still that killing of the old people thing? As I said, I'm sorry, but you need to get over-"

Lisa brought her hand up before she could stop herself and slapped him in the face.

"Her, Jack, Sarah. You had to get another innocent person involved. Call it female-drive emotions, but it's traumatizing. I've been trying to get you out of my head for the past five years, trying to forget..." she trailed off, tears slowly sliding down her face. She saw slight anger dash across his eyes, but then he stopped, taking her arms in his.

"Lisa, why?" he questioned softly. "You moved on after the rape, for the most part forgot. Why is it me that you can't get out of your head?" She looked away as a car alarm went off below.

"I think you know why," he insinuated. Lisa slowly brought her eyes to meet his. Before she even knew what was happening, their mouths became one. She didn't know who began it, but she didn't pull away. Something in her chest ached and before she could stop herself she brought her hand up, running her hand through his soft brown locks. His hand was placed on her back as the kiss deepened. She fought all thought, all reasoning of why she was doing this and finally realized why he'd been stuck in her head for so long.

Because she was in love with Jackson Rippner.


	20. Unexplained

The sudden stop of the trickling of water in the bathroom brought Lisa back to her senses. She pushed roughly away, breathing in deeply and staring at Jackson in horror.

"Oh God," she cried, mortified. "What the hell am I doing..." she ran a hand through her frazzled hair. Jackson smiled a half-smile at her.

"Kissing me."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock, but...why...am I? You...you're a jackass. I hate you, what am I doing?" she repeated, shaking her head.

Jackson took her shoulders. "Why does everything have to be black and white, Leese? Why do you never just let your emotions take hold?"

Lisa began to cry. "I can't, be with, you, Jackson!"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because, you kill people for a living, you almost killed me and you are fucking HOLDING ME AND A SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL HOSTAGE IN A HOTEL," she answered. Jackson's eyes flickered at the numerous prosecutions but he remained calm.

"But I won't hurt you anymore, Leese. I love you," he told her. "Ever since I first lay eyes on you, I felt. First I didn't know what it was, but I see now, I see. I love you." Jackson's voice was desperate, tender, something Lisa had never heard from him.

She sighed, her eyes filling again with tears. When she didn't say anything, Jackson took her hands.

"Please, Leese. Give me a chance. That's all I want," he begged. "And I know you want it too."

Lisa bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "This is nuts."

"I agree," he whispered. "But you can't fight feeling."

Their eyes then locked, blue and brown becoming one. Jackson gathered her up in his arms and Lisa cautiously yet involuntarily pressed her head against his chest, feeling his warm heartbeat against her cheek.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Lisa sprang away from Jackson as if he were on fire.

"Sarah," she choked out. Had the girl seen them embrace? She didn't think or hope so, as Sarah just handed Lisa the makeup bag.

She looked much better, her hair blow-dried and hanging loose, her outfit fitting her slightly loosely but nicely all the same. She'd thrown on a bit of eye makeup and lipgloss, too.

Lisa quickly grabbed the bag and stuttered, "I-I'm going to go get ready." Sarah nodded and Lisa avoided looking at Jackson as she limped quickly into the bathroom.

She peeled off her gross pajamas and pulled herself into the shower. Lisa let the hot water slide down her back as she washed her hair, her brain still feeling foggy.

What was going on? She thought Jackson was right. It had taken her so long to get him out of her head. It was a nagging feeling that had crawled its way up her chest and was permanently lodged there now. Lisa had never been in love, hadn't experienced the symptoms. But she'd read a hell of a lot of romance novels and this is what it was shaping up to be.

Was it lust? She didn't think so, although it had been a while since she'd even just kissed a man. But she didn't just want Jackson's body, she wanted something...more. Him. Jackson. The assassin.

Assassin. That was another thing. He was a murderer, no matter which way you put it.

But then...no one was perfect, really. No one could be. Lisa herself sure as hell wasn't.

Jackson wouldn't hurt her. That's what he said. But he already had. No matter if it was for her own good. That thought still lingered there.

He could quit. Quit being a manager.

_But that won't change who he is, a voice in her head told her. _Lisa scrubbed furiously at her scalp_. He won't quit._

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Anything was possible. But all she could do for now, as Jackson had said, was to stop fighting feeling.

Lisa grabbed up her dirty clothes an hour later, her hair pulled into a tight knot, her face freshly accentuated by a small amount of makeup. She pulled a pair of baby-blue boots to go with her outfit and prepared to leave the bathroom.

She heard voices in the room and she listened for a minute behind the solid cherry door.

"...unbelievable."

"I know."

"What did she say?"

"Same."

"But...why? You're a freak."

"Thanks. You're charming."

"No, but...you're an assassin, not to mention the world's biggest asshole."

"Again, such a sweet, sweet girl you are. And I don't know, okay? But you can't fight what I know both of us feel."

"I guess. You better not hurt her, though."

"I don't plan to."

"What about your stupid company? She's not going to be with an assassin who's holding her hostage."

"Yeah. But I won't be holding her hostage when this job is done."

"She still won't be with you after. Quit now."

"Dammit, you're so naive. I can't."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you are far too young to understand."

"I'm not a child!"

"I know. But you're still too young."

Lisa's ears perked up. Quitting...if she could convince him, there was hope. But she told herself no. She couldn't be with him if he killed Keefe. It would have to be her way or the highway.

She stepped out of the bathroom and they stopped talking, looking up at her.

"Please, Jackson," she looked at him firmly. His eyes softened. "Please."

He sighed. "Give me time."

Lisa thought. No, she willed herself to say. Your way or the highway. "Okay."


	21. Not All As It Seems

Jackson stood and surveyed the girls in front of him.

"You look nice," he said sincerely. "Both of you."

Lisa felt a childish blush creeping up her cheeks. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Well, shall we?" Jackson offered his arm to Lisa. She took it and Sarah's hand. They left the hotel room, Lisa now being able to walk without limping, her ankle supported not only by the wrappings but the boots. She grabbed her coat as they hopped in the elevator.

"Now, Lisa, I hate to remind you, but..." Jackson began.

"I know. Don't try anything cute," she sighed. "I get it."

So Sarah knew. And she didn't appear to mind the new couple's formation. Maybe she, like Lisa, found it insane, but at the same time understood and condoned it.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked, almost excitedly.

"Well, wherever," he shrugged as they stepped into the lobby. "Doesn't matter. Walk or cab? Do you think you can walk for a while on that, Leese?"

She nodded. "Let's walk. I can walk fairly well as long as I take it slow." He nodded and they stepped outside into the cool London city streets. Lisa breathed in deeply. Jackson glanced cautiously down at her face and slid his arm around Lisa's shoulders. The gesture shocked her but comforted her. She looked up at him and smiled ever so lightly. His hair was freshly combed, his suit hanging loosely on his figure. It was black, the shirt underneath a light blue that accented his eyes. Lisa looked down and laughed, suddenly realizing something.

"We match," she chuckled softly. He glanced at her outfit and then his and laughed.

"We do, huh?" he shook his head. "That's funny."

The sidewalk had quite a few people as they finally settled on a quaint Italian restaurant.

They were seated at a booth and Lisa slid in, figuring Sarah would sit next to her. But instead the girl slid in across from her and Jackson sat down next to Lisa. Lisa shot Sarah an I-Know-What-You're-Up-To glance and shook her head. Sarah waggled her eyebrows mischievously. Lisa laughed. Sarah, the matchmaker.

Jackson took her hand as they ordered. Lisa let herself lean slightly into him.

"So, Sarah," Jackson asked conversationally. "What grade are you in?"

She sipped her soda. "Eleventh. I'm a junior."

"Oooh, prom this year, right?" Lisa interjected. "That was the only dance I ever went to in highschool, and I loved it."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "Did you get on court?"

Lisa nodded. "I did. And I was surprised, too, because I wasn't all that popular. I mean, I had my small group of friends and I was fairly nice to the younger kids, but I never expected to get on." Sarah nodded.

"I wasn't, either," Jackson said suddenly.

"I thought you dropped out," Lisa said in confusion. Jackson shook his head.

"Nah. I dropped out before junior high normal school but then I was tutored and trained," he explained.

"To be an assassin," Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Yes. But Lisa, you make it sound worse than it is," Jackson argued.

"So, you mean, killing people isn't what it seems?" Lisa spat.

"First of all, we're not the sociopathic killers you think us to be. We're professionals. It takes a great amount of skill and ingenuity to devise the plots we do. And for the most part, our clients have legit reasons for wanting them dead," Jackson said calmly.

"Like?" Lisa pressed.

"Often flaws in their politics, or something of the sort. Hidden innuendos behind the scenes, or business disagreements," Jackson shrugged.

Lisa just sighed and sipped her drink. But she looked up when she realized Sarah had gone rigid.

"You-you're going to kill my dad?" she whispered. Lisa glared at Jackson. "I thought he just had to quit his job."

"Sorry, Sarah, but it's my job," Jackson explained. "The decline was necessary for the assassination."

"No," she was shaking from head to toe, her tears sliding quickly down her pale cheeks. "No, you can't, no...why..."

Jackson sighed. "Sarah, it's my-"

"No!" she screamed, leaping from the table. The silverware clattered as she dashed off to the restroom. Lisa moved to run after her but Jackson blocked her.

"Let me out, Jack," she demanded angrily.

"No," he shook his head. "She'll be back."

"You're an asshole," Lisa spat. "How do you live with yourself? Keefe's a good man, he's a good father-"

Jackson slammed his fist down on the table and turned to look at her, his eyes angrily flashing. "He's a good man, Leese? Well, I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but this saint you're speaking of is cheating on his wife with some Hollywood bimbo and he's secretly authorizing a drug-smuggling into North Carolina from Cuba. Because Leese, if that's what a good man is in your eyes than I fully understand your feelings toward me."

Lisa just let her jaw slide open in shock.

"N-no, he wouldn't-"

"Yes, Leese, he would. He doesn't think on legality he justifies it by the nice sum it adds to his paycheck," Jackson snapped.

"Well, Sarah doesn't know that," Lisa pointed out.

"No, and I don't plan to tell her. By all means, by my guest."

Lisa shook her head. "I'd rather she continue to see you as a dick."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, Leese. Really."

Lisa sighed and even though she knew she shouldn't, she believed him. "I know. But after this hell is all over, I'm not going to allow myself to have a relationship with a killer."

"I'm not quitting," he told her stubbornly.

"Then I can't be with you," Lisa responded, clenching her jaw.

"Come on, Leese," he begged. "It's a good job, stable, and really we're just vigilantes, you know?"

Vigilantes. That was a new one.

"How about this? You stay with me later on and I'll try to quit," he offered. Lisa bit her lip.

Your way.

Your way or the highway.

"Okay."


	22. Author's Note

Okay, well, I don't mean to get people angry or anything, but I've been getting quite a bit of negative feedback over the way I've chosen to take the plot line. Ie- "It's unrealistic how she's falling for him, the relationship doesn't make sense, I don't like the way you're taking the story." Et cetera. And I understand that we all have different expectations or whatever, but I have to say that I have ALSO gotten a lot of emails and such from people saying they DO want LJ. And basically...love isn't something that you can adjudicate when or how it happens, or to whom. Of course, there are sensible enough people out there that can resist it, but...I don't know. I just want to say that, as Jackson said, not everything is black and white, not everything is that simple. So sorry to offend anyone, and I completely understand if you choose to stop reading, but I honestly am not crazy about getting these negative messages because, and I don't mean to sound high and mighty, but it's a huge blow to my self-esteem and my development as a writer. I can't satisfy everyone, so please bear with me, and I know that other fanfics that I'll write in the future will better suit your preference. Thank you.

Rebekah


	23. Snow Falls Gently On My Head

Sarah returned just as the food was arriving, her face blotchy and tearstained. Lisa felt absolutely horrible. Jackson caught the look on her face and sighed as Sarah stiffly fell into her seat.

"Sarah," he said seriously. She didn't look at him. "Sarah, I'm sorry, okay? If it were up to me, your dad wouldn't be in this situation. So don't be pissed at me."

Sarah scoffed. "Not up to you? You're a fucking assassin."

Jackson seemed taken aback by the girl's strong language and cringed. "Yeah, but-"

"It's fine. Whatever. Just don't...talk to me, okay? I know the only reason you're trying to get on my good side is to make Lisa happy," she snapped.

"Sarah-" Lisa began. She felt so selfish, so idiotic, so ashamed.

"You know what?" Jackson cut her off. "This is about me and Lisa. You have no right to sit there and judge my actions."

"Jackson," Lisa warned. Sarah and Jackson fell into a silence, both competitors in a fierce glare-off.

Lisa sighed. This was going to be a long night.

They finally left the restaurant and Jackson seemed to calm down considerably. He glanced at his watch and looked at the girls.

"Well, its still early, what do you say we just walk around a bit?" he offered, holding open the door. Lisa glanced at Sarah.

"That okay with you?" Lisa confirmed. Sarah shrugged but nodded.

They ordered hot chocolate from a vendor and wandered down a beautiful, snow-covered street.

Lisa smiled, happy but also sad. She winced as her ankle suddenly felt a shooting pain.

"Ow," she moaned. "Let's sit down for a bit." She hobbled over to a bench to sit as a light snow began to fall. Sarah looked up at the sky and slowly stuck out her tongue, letting the flakes fall slowly onto them. Lisa laughed and Jackson flopped down next to her. He slid his arm over the bench behind her and Sarah continued to spin around catching snowflakes. Her blonde hair whipped around in her face and the city lights illuminated her face. She looked beautiful and contented at the moment. Lisa saw the small smile on Jackson's face and looked at him.

"What?" she chuckled. He looked embarrassed but shrugged.

"Her," he said quietly. "Sarah. She's so...easily happy by this one little thing, the snow."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed simply. "But...sometimes...when things are shit, it's just...sorting through and making the best of the small things." She looked up into his face, as if seeing if he understood.

"You're right," he agreed. "You're absolutely right."

"I know," she laughed.

"And you're beautiful," he added, their eyes interlocking. She smiled at him and then their lips met. At first she was shocked, but then she let their embrace deepen and she leaned into him, warmed by his body heat as the snow continued to collect on her hair.

Finally, though, it was as if a lightbulb clicked on in Lisa's head and she slowly broke away, tears sliding down her face.

"What's wrong?" Jackson murmured, gently lifting her chin with his hand.

"It all has to end eventually, though, doesn't it?" she whispered. "This-us-it has to end. Nothing lasts forever."

"Leese," Jackson gathered her up in his arms. "What we have, what it is...it is forever."

And with those words, as if by some invisible switch, the lightbulb clicked back off.


	24. You've Done it Before But It Hurts Now

So...I've been incredibly busy lately and haven't had much time to keep up my three million FF on the computer, though I've been writing them down on paper, so it's all good. :)

In regards to the authors note I've received messages from some people saying sorry and all, but I just want you to know that if you were one of the people who posted in the reviews then I wasn't targeting you in my little rant. I also got several private messages. So I'm sorry if I started anything with that.

Anyway..back to the story I guess!

Lisa yawned and rolled over in her bed. She looked at Sarah's face, still placidly sleeping, and dragged herself out of bed. Despite how comfortable she'd felt the night before with Jackson, she hadn't felt ready yet to sleep in the same bed as him. That was, after all, a huge step, especially for Lisa.

Lisa walked into the bathroom and, leaving the door open, examined her reflection in the mirror. Her face looked tired but in a way...natural, void of any makeup. Her hair, gone for several days without any curling or extra management, had begun to fall somewhat straight, but in a good way. Lisa sighed. She was changing so much, so quickly, inside and out.

"Good morning, Leese."

Jackson's voice behind her startled her and she jumped about a foot in the air, her ankle once again bending horribly. She shrieked as she began to fall but Jackson caught her in his arms.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Thought you saw me."

"No," Lisa gasped. "I didn't."

He laughed again and they hobbled over to sit at the table.

"I-need to talk to you about something, Lisa," Jackson said cautiously.

"Um...okay," Lisa replied hesitantly.

"We're meeting with Keefe today," Jackson said simply.

Lisa looked up at him, her expression pained. "Jackson, please, don't do this."

"Lisa, it's my job," Jackson sighed, irritated.

"What about your 'job' as a human?" she cried. "How can you live with yourself after this?"

"I've learned to deal with it," he sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" she snapped. "How do I move on after assisting in a murder?"

"I don't know," he snapped. "You'll think of something. Be creative."

"I don't want to fucking do this!" she screamed, trying to stand up from the table. She weakly tried to walk back to the bathroom but Jackson took her arm. "I'm not doing this! I'm not doing this goddamn job and I'm not going to be with you!"

"Lisa," Jackson began to reply angrily as Lisa tried to squirm away. He pushed her against the wall and she continued to struggle. "Lisa."

"No," she moaned, still attempting to wriggle her arm away. "Let go of me!"

Jackson finally lost it. His hand flew up and smacked Lisa hard in the face and ceased her struggling. She gasped as the hand hit her cheek and her eyes looked as shocked as his. Then they looked hurt. How dare he, how dare he, after all that...

"Lisa," he began to say as she pushed past him into the bathroom. At the doorway she turned back to him.

"Go to hell," she spat.


	25. Dirty Little Secret

Lisa dressed herself in a black blouse and black skirt.The color seemed only appropriate for

arranging a meeting that would eventually end in death. She tied her hair into a ponytail and limped out of the bathroom. Sarah was awake and dressed, as was Jackson. Jackson rose from where he was sitting on his bed and began to speak.

"Leese, I'm so-"

"Sorry? Well guess what?" Lisa snapped. "I don't care."

"Can I at least talk to my dad today?" Sarah interjected bitterly. Jackson glanced at her.

"We'll see."

All three sullenly left the room and walked outside where Jackson hailed a cab.

"Sit up front," Lisa said in disgust to Jackson. "No one wants to sit next to you back here."

Jackson raised an eyebrow but obliged by Lisa's wishes.

They pulled up a moment later in front of a seemingly ordinary brick house. Jackson got out first and led the girls in. They walked into a kitchen area and sat around the table.

"Now here's the deal," Jackson began to explain. "In a moment my guys will get here. There's about eight in all and I'll be stationing them around and outside the house. I'll stay in here with you, Leese, since I know you so enjoy my company and also because I need to make sure you don't fuck this up. Keefe should be here in about ten minutes. Sarah, if you behave, I may let you go in for a few minutes."

"They're going to catch you if you stay in here, Jack," Lisa informed him bitterly.

Jackson shot her an icy grin. "Keefe is going to be the only one to see me and if he wants his children to live he won't say anything. Besides, I've told you, we're too powerful to be brought down."

Lisa scowled at him. "You are thoroughly amused by hearing your own voice, aren't you?"

Jackson laughed and radiated all things pompous.

As Jackson's thugs began to arrive, Lisa looked desperately around the room for a knife or some other weapon.

"Don't even bother," Jackson said, interrupting her thoughts. "This isn't an ordinary house. It's been specially designed by the organization for a meeting place. Nothing that you could possibly injure me with."

Ten minutes later, Mr. Keefe arrived, alone, as the ransom note had requested. He was nervously ushered into the kitchen and shoved into a chair. Lisa sat between him and Jackson, and Sarah had been taken into another room a few minutes before.

"Lisa?" Mr. Keefe asked incredulously as he fell into the chair."What are you doing here?"

"Charles, you aren't in a position to be asking questions," Jackson said sweetly, and took Lisa's hand tightly in his. "But just for the record, Lisa's here to negotiate, the middle man, or woman, rather." Then he looked angelically up at her. "Plus, she's so much fun to have around."

"Go to hell," Lisa snapped, trying to pull her hand away. He still held tightly to it.

"Just," Mr. Keefe began, almost tearfully."Tell m where Sarah is. What do I need to get her back?"

"Sarah's currently-um-busy, at the moment," Jackson sneered. Lisa glared at him.

"Jackson, if you let your mobsters fucking touch her I swear to God-" Lisa began. Jackson cut her off.

"You'll what? You're currently not in the position to harm me physically," Jackson said, cocky. "And its not possible to hurt me more emotionally."

Mr. Keefe shot a confused glance at Jackson, then Lisa.

"Shut up," Lisa threatened menacingly to Jackson through her teeth.

"Oh, right, Leese, why don't you tell your good friend Charlie what you told me last night?" Jackson smiled innocently at her. "I'm sure he'd love to hear."

"Shut up," Lisa said, beginning to feel the tears form.

"Lisa?" Mr. Keefe asked questioningly. Lisa looked at the floor.

"Lisa here is rather smitten with me, you see," Jackson explained. Lisa looked away. "What is that you said, exactly, Leese? You...love me, wasn't it?"

Lisa began to cry silently and angrily reached up to hit him with her free hand but he pinned it down.

"Is that true, Lisa?" Mr. Keefe asked angrily, quietly. "So you're affiliated with them?"

"No, no, no," Lisa cried.

"You have feelings for someone who's tried to murder you and my family?"

"You don't understand," Lisa begged.

"No, I think I do," Mr. Keefe said coolly. "Just tell me what I need to do to get my daughter back."

Now that he'd had his fun Jackson began to explain the terms. Mr. Keefe was confused at why he needed to decline but desperately agreed to do so in order to get Sarah back.

"Now, Charles, Sarah is going to stay with us until you make a public announcement of your decline," Jackson explained authoritively.

"I want to see her," Mr. Keefe begged. "Please."

Lisa wasn't even speaking anymore but she looked up, stonefaced at Jackson, as Mr. Keefe said this.

"It's the least you could do," she pointed out flatly. Jackson sighed.

"Fine," he said, turning to the man in the doorway. "Bring Sarah up."

As Sarah ran in and tightly embraced her father, Lisa turned to Jackson.

"How could you do that?" she asked angrily.

"Why, Lisa, I told you, I never lie," he said snidely.

"But why did you feel the need to tell him that?" she snapped.

"Because Lisa you haven't been listening to a thing I've said," he spat. "Not a fucking thing. I felt I need to do something to get it into your head that despite my feelings for you there's still a job to do. And since you obviously can't understand on the threatening of Tanya's life or physical harm I found this the only possible way."

Lisa glared at him. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Leese," he responded cheerfully.

Mr. Keefe finally left, begrudgingly agreeing to the terms. Jackson took Lisa's arm along with Sarah's.

"Back to the hotel, shall we?" he grinned at both of them. They both gave him a disgusted look as they got in the cab.

During the drive, Lisa didn't say a word. She was trying to devise an escape plot but so far none was coming. She knew she had to try. She couldn't let them get away with this. It would be hard, getting away on her limp ankle. But maybe Sarah could help.

The car finally pulled up in front of the hotel and Jackson graciously helped Lisa out. She glared at him as they walked inside.

They went up to their room and as soon as they were inside Jackson spoke.

"I need to attend to some business," he said, clearing his throat. "Of which I'm afraid I can't take you two along. So...I'm going to have to trust you and leave you here. However I'm locking the door and if you do by some miraculous endeavor manage to get out my guy will be parked outside the hotel waiting to make the call to outside Tanya's house. Got it?"

They didn't answer. Jackson strode over to Lisa and seized her chin. "Do we understand?" he repeated mockingly. "I can always tie your wrists together before I leave."

Lisa glared at him. "That won't be necessary."

"Good," he said simply, letting her go and leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Lisa waited a moment, then sighed and flopped down on the bed next to Sarah.

"What now?" Sarah sighed.

"I don't know," Lisa groaned. "I'm trying to figure a way to get us out of this but I'm at a loss."

"Me too," Sarah admitted.

"I obviously can't hurt him physically, not with the shape I'm in. And I don't want to risk hurting you," Lisa thought out loud. "I have to target emotions, something deeper...that is, if he has emotions."

"That certainly is debatable," Sarah giggled. Then her expression turned to one of horror. "Wait a sec...you don't mean...you know..."

"What?" Lisa asked, and then realized, shocked. "Oh God no! But wait..."

"What?" Sarah pressed. Lisa sat up excitedly.

"You were implying the idea of me...ehm...sleeping with him. Which I...could never do. Not now anyway. Things between us are over," Lisa explained. "But I've a better, less drastic idea."

And then she began to explain.


	26. Pacman and Intense SeaBreezes

Jackson returned within the next few hours to find Lisa and Sarah sitting watching tv. He

eyed them suspiciously.

"What did you do?" he asked cautiously. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Christ, Jack, talk about paranoid."

Jackson shrugged. "So its about five, what do you say we snag some dinner and take a tour of the hotel?"

Lisa glanced at Sarah. Perfect. Things were falling right into place. "Sure," Lisa sighed.

They quickly freshened up and left the room. Lisa braced herself.

Step One was to gradually begin warming back up to Jack Rippner.

They wandered around and into the hotel restaurant. They ate, talking about various, normal things. Lisa let herself be friendly although the whole time she felt like throwing up.

After dinner, Sarah dragged them to the arcade.

"Sarah, aren't you a bit old for this?" Lisa laughed as Sarah shrugged and ran up to the Pacman machine. Jackson chuckled and handed her two quarters.

"Get the fruit."

"I'm not going to get the fruit."

"Get the fruit, come on!" Jackson urged Lisa.

"I'm not going to get the fucking fruit!" she cried.

"Get the goddamn fruit!" he yelled.

"I'm not going to get the fruit, there's a fucking ghost right there!" she screamed.

Sarah laughed. Lisa glanced at her and smiled. This was going to work.

They walked to the bar next. Jackson ordered a soda for Sarah, and nothing for himself, then a Seabreeze for Lisa.

Lisa grinned. Yes, yes, yes...

The next step of the plan was to pretend to get drunk. In actuality, she would only have one or two which did nothing for her, but by feigning to be inebriated it would cause Jackson to think she was vulnerable and incapable of escape.

Lisa was laughing, her arms draped around Jackson's neck.

"And...then...then I was like, Nooo, and my dad was like-wait," Lisa slurred her words and paused, glancing at Jackson. "Did-what did you say? Did-did you interrupt-DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

"She's so sauced," Sarah chuckled, playing along. Lisa smiled sleepily up at Jackson and leaned up against his chest in the barroom booth.

"Come on," Jackson lifted her up and out away from the table. "Let's get you to bed."

"No, no," Lisa laughed giddily. "I-I'm not tired-I'm happpy!" She threw her arms around Jackson. Sarah laughed as they walked up to the room. Jackson lay Lisa down on her bed and clicked off the light. He bent down as she feigned an instantaneous sleep and brushed back her hair, gently kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, my beautiful drunk," he whispered and walked away.

Lisa lay there a bit after. It had worked. She would win yet.

Beep beep. Beep beep.

Lisa's wrist watch went off at exactly three am. Perfect. She gently shook Sarah's shoulder. Sarah's eyes flew open and together they silently crawled out of bed. They soundlessly crept to the door and Lisa eased it open. She threw a parting glance at the still sleeping Jackson and threw him an almost sad air kiss, following Sarah out.

They exited the quiet lobby out the back entrance. Lisa, for once, had outsmarted Jackson. She knew for a fact that his associate was parked out front and wouldn't see them.

They quickly hailed a cab which drove them to the airport. Lisa bought the only tickets that would take them to the states. They would fly into Washington, DC, and from there would catch a connecting flight to Miami. She was glad she'd grabbed her purse before they'd left.

Once they were finally on the plane Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Sarah and hugged her.

"We did it," she whispered triumphantly. "We won."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "We did."


	27. Oh, Shit

When the plane landed several hours later in Washington DC a heavy rain was falling. Once

they entered the terminal Lisa discovered their connecting flight was cancelled..

"Shit," Lisa cursed, and asked an employee when the next flight out was. Upon receiving the information she returned back to where Sarah stood in line getting them some coffee.

"Tomorrow?" Sarah asked dejectedly. She checked her watch. It was only around noon. "So what do we do?"

"Well, we can't stay here," Lisa sighed. "Come on, we'll find a hotel."

Sarah nodded and together they left the airport.

Two hours later they were checked into the Hilton and had ordered a pizza. Sarah and Lisa called their fathers, both of whom all but cried when they heard the girls were safe.

"So...what now?" Sarah yawned. "We've got what, half an hour for the food?"

"Yeah," Lisa rose and walked into the bathroom. Then she grinned mischievously at Sarah. "Might as well leave our mark, eh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah laughed, following Lisa. Lisa grabbed a pen from the counter and began to carve something on the bottom of the wall.

"Lisa, what are you doing?"

"Hold on."

A second later, Lisa leaned back to admire her handiwork. PARIS AND NICKY SUCK.

Sarah looked at it and burst out laughing. "You don't like them either, then, I'm guessing?" she chortled.

Lisa shook her head, laughing.

A second later a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Lisa called out, still laughing giddily.

"Pizza."

Lisa rose and opened the door. And then realized how stupid she was.


	28. Goodbye My Lover

Jackson.

"Oh my god," Lisa screamed, beginning to shut the door. Jackson caught it with his foot and pushed his way in, locking the door behind them.

He went for Sarah first. She screamed once before he slammed his head against hers, successfully knocking her out. Lisa yelled again and reached for the lamp to hit him with. He grabbed her wrist and with his other hand delivered a heavy blow to her face. She fell to the floor and he grabbed her, pinning her against the wall.

"I have to admit, you had me fooled," he growled. "But honestly, Lisa, did you seriously think I wouldn't find you? You're way too predictable."

Lisa tried screaming again but Jackson slammed her head against the wall and pushed his hand over her mouth.

"You did a nice job, I have to hand it to you. Pretending to be drunk, tricking me into believing you were docile," he snarled. "But guess what?"

He brought his hand to collide with her face. She gasped and tumbled to the floor, her eyes stinging with tears. He pulled her back up by her hair and she emitted a scream. Jackson held her against him and forced her to look into his eyes. His hand still clutched her hair.

"You want me to call? Do you want me to make the fucking call?" he snarled.

"No, no, no..." Lisa whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Too fucking bad," he snapped, dialing a number. Lisa writhed and screamed, trying to grab the phone but it was in vain.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Jackson spat into the phone and then paused. "What the fuck do you mean, she's not there?"

Lisa couldn't help but feel triumphant. She'd called Tanya on the plane, to warn her to sneak out the back. Lisa had figured it would be futile to contact the police.

"Fucking find her!" Jackson yelled. "What the fuck do you think I'm paying you for?"

He hung up and pocketed the phone. He grabbed Lisa by the throat.

"Where the fuck is she?" he demanded as Lisa began to sputter. "Fucking tell me!"

"I don't know, Jack," Lisa choked out. "Isn't it your job to keep tabs on people?"

She had no time to say anything else before his head collided with hers.

Lisa awoke a while later. She was in a bed. Her head was pounding and her entire body ached. She groaned and sat up, blinking.

She had no idea where she was. It looked to be an ordinary bedroom, not one of a hotel.

Lisa had no time to think further as Jackson entered with a glass of water. He raised an eyebrow.

"Its about time you woke up," he said coolly. "You were out for two days. Here. Drink."

He handed her the water and some aspirin. Lisa begrudgingly swallowed both.

"I was worried you were suffering some sort of brain damage," he said lightly. Lisa glared at him.

"Keep knocking me out and your wish just might come true."

Jackson smiled at her and Lisa realized something. She jumped up from the bed as another spasm of pain went shooting from her head.

"Where's Sarah?" she demanded.

"Relax, Leese," Jackson sighed. "She's in the other room. She was out for much less time than you were. We had a nice chat, actually. She's much more...obedient...now." Lisa stared at him, horrified.

"You fucking asshole, I swear to God if you touched her-" Lisa threatened. Jackson took her arm.

"Calm down, Jesus," He sighed. "We talked. I've told you before that sort of thing is below me." Lisa just glared at him.

"They found Tanya," he informed her. "But she's not dead. I figured the injury was enough punishment."

"Damn straight," Lisa spat. Jackson rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Come on," he told her. "Time to eat."

Lisa rolled her eyes and followed. They were in a spacious apartment with no windows. She glanced around and then looked at Jackson.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

He paused, setting three plates out on the table. "Headquarters."

"For your goddamn company?" Lisa insinuated.

Jackson nodded and sat down. He slid a plate of macaroni and cheese over to Lisa's side of the table. She unwillingly sat down, still looking around at the apartment. It was clean, but fairly undecorated. It was modernized, though, all of the kitchen items being a shiny stainless steel.

"What about Sarah?" Lisa asked him as Jackson began eating.

"She ate already, about an hour ago."

Lisa didn't eat yet. She had questions, still.

"Would it kill you to give me a little more information about what's going on?" she pressed. Jackson sighed and laid down his fork.

"We're at headquarters. This is my apartment. Tonight Keefe's going to be taken out. If you behave, tomorrow you can go home," he explained, although Lisa noticed a slight cringe in his voice as he said the last part.

"What?" she asked excitedly. "Tomorrow?" She leaped up and despite her current hostilities towards him gave him a huge hug. Then she looked embarrassed and shrank back into her chair.

"Where exactly is headquarters?" she continued shyly.

"I don't know why you'd care, but Miami," he informed her. "We drove down from Washington, DC."

Just then Sarah entered, and, seeing Lisa awake, came over.

"Lisa, can I talk to you?" she asked in a choked voice. She looked close to tears. Lisa shot a confused glance at Jackson, who shrugged. Lisa nodded and followed Sarah into her bedroom.

"What's up?" Lisa took Sarah's arm and searched her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

For the first time since this mess had begun, Lisa realized just how young Sarah was. She began to cry and collapsed into Lisa's arms.

"My dad's going to die...and its my fault...I can't stop it..." she was sobbing. Lisa began to cry with her.

"It's not your fault, Sarah," Lisa whispered. "It's their fault."

Lisa silently closed the bedroom door behind her half an hour later. She knew that with her reddened eyes and swollen cheeks she looked like shit, but she didn't care.

There wasn't anything Lisa could say to her. Nothing at all could be said to console the teenaged girl. And there was nothing Lisa could do to stop the murder.

Jackson turned from where he'd been washing dishes and looked at her. Lisa didn't look up. He strode over and looked into her eyes.

"It's not fair," she whispered childishly. He then did something Lisa didn't anticipate. He wrapped her up in his arms in a warm embrace and said simply,

"I know, Leese. I know."

The car eased its way up in front of Lisa's apartment late in the afternoon the next day. Sarah sat in the back, seemingly numb. Lisa opened her door and hugged her tightly.

"Take care, okay?" Sarah just nodded. Lisa shut the door and Lisa followed her up to her front door.

"So...I guess this is goodbye," he said quietly.

"Guess so," Lisa answered quietly. Jackson stepped forward as if to kiss her but Lisa backed away.

"Jackson...no. I can't take it right now," she told him, tears forming. She opened her door and turned back to him.

"Goodbye, Jack."

AUTHOR'S NOTE-Haha, don't worry, this isn't the end! Next chapter coming soon! I've been updating so much because I have the ending and the sequel (yes, I'm doing a sequel) already down on paper. So here goes!


	29. Called Me On The Telephone

Lisa entered her apartment. Two weeks. Two weeks she'd been gone yet it felt like a lifetime.

She numbly clicked on the television. The news was blaring.

"Deputy Secretary of Homeland Security Charles Keefe was shot and killed by an unknown..." she clicked it back off.

The sun shone outside and Lisa knew she should cal her father or the police but she didn't. Instead what she did was walked to her room, drew back the comforter of her bed, and crawled in. And then, curling into a ball, began to cry.

Gradually, things began to return to normal. Well, as normal as they could get, anyway. Two weeks later her life had returned to how it was before at work and home. She spouted off lies about her kidnapping. She'd gone willingly. After all only her father knew the truth and she begrudgingly lied as she asked him to. He questioned why she didn't want Jack Rippner thrown in jail. She didn't answer, simply because she didn't know the answer herself.

His face still flashed before her mind when she allowed it the luxury to drift. So she forced herself to work more and think less. It hurt too much to think of him.

She wondered for a little bit about what they'd had. She didn't know what to call it. Her heart said love but her mind said lust. It was hard to choose which one was right.

Around six o'clock one night Lisa was cooking some pasta with the tv on to keep her company. She'd found it easier to avoid thoughts of Jackson if it was blaring. It was the news, which had thankfully cooled down from reporting on the Keefe murder to play news of new scandals. Lisa had taken to watching old Full House reruns while that had been playing.

Lisa carried the noodles back to the sink to drain as she listened to the reports. "Do you really think I give a shit about Britney Spears' liposuction?" she sighed to herself as the phone rang.

Lisa let it ring through as she dried her hands. She figured it was her father, since he called at least twice daily now. He would leave a message anyway.

At first all she heard was silence and she moved to delete it.

"Goddamn telemarketers," she muttered as her finger touched the delete button. Then a voice began to speak.

"Leese," the too-familiar voice said. Lisa's chest seized up and every fiber of her being told her to delete it but she was frozen. "It's-well, I think you know who it is," his voice was pained. "I haven't slept for days now. I'm a mess and I hate to admit it but I miss you. I know you won't listen but..." he took a deep breath. "In short, I'm a huge ass and I miss you. Please, Leese..." his voice cracked, something that shocked her. "I need you. You're all I have left that's not shit and I love you, so, so much." Then there was a pause. "But...you're obviously not there or you're sitting there laughing at this message so...I'm going to go now. G'bye, Lisa." Click.

Lisa's chest still felt frozen. And then, as if he were in the room with her, she spoke. "Anything but, Jack. Anything but."


	30. Finale

And then she was left alone again. Left to find a way to pick up the miserable pieces that had once been her life. A week later she arrived home to find a small brown package by her doorstep. She frowned at it in confusion. She hadn't ordered anything.

Once inside after she had shed her jacket she tore open the package. In it was a note, and a cassette tape. She glanced at the note first.

_Don't forget me. I just want forgiveness. Please, Lisa. Don't run away. Just listen to the tape. This song reminds me of you. Please._

_-J_

Lisa breathed a shaky breath and inserted the tape into her tape player. She sank onto the couch as a song began to play.

"_This time, this place, misuse, mistake. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left, cause ya know, ya know, ya know..." _Lisa began to cry, feeling as if everything she'd felt the last month was summed up in this song.

"_I love you, and I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore."_

"_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance. Cause with you, I wish that, all of it will hold you in..."_

"_Give it all, give it us, give anything but I won't give up..."_

The words were so heartfelt, so painfully true that Lisa felt they were speaking to her. Finally it ended and she shook with silent sobs. She asked herself why. Why was she upset over all this?

_You loved him, and he played with your heart, _she told herself.

_But he wants you still, _a voice in her head argued.

_But I can't tell if he's sincere, if he'll be there for me, _the first voice contradicted.

_You won't know if you don't-_

_I can't._

_But you-_

_No._

_Lisa-_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lisa was on her knees, her hands clamped over her ears as she screamed the last part. She heard a voice gasp in the doorway and looked up into her father's worried face.

"So how long have you been acquainted with Mr. Rippner?" the shrink asked. Lisa looked up and brushed a stray curl from her face.

"Four years."

"Please, Ms. Reisert, I believe I'd be able to help you cope better if I knew what happened exactly," the shrink prodded. Lisa sighed and looked at her hands, her face edged with exhaustion. She began the lengthy story of the Red Eye flight and when she finished said,

"And then a month or so again when I'd already heard he was out of jail I was in the theater with my cousin and he kidnapped me and Mel Keefe in yet another assassination plot. Later he exchanged Mel for Sarah Keefe and I got along well with her. Anyway he told me before...on a train, with Mel...that..."

"What did he tell you?" the shrink pressed.

"He told me...he loved me. And later with Sarah...I began having feelings for him somehow. I kissed him once and began falling in love, I guess...it seemed alright...I still had to help with the plan though."

"And Keefe did die," the shrink concluded.

"Yeah," Lisa whispered. "I actually...I actually believed him when he said he loved me. I let myself fall for a guy after I thought I'd never be happy again. After I was raped I didn't think I could be happy but that's what Jackson gave me. And then he snatched it all away by going through with the job. And now he's calling me, and sending me notes and saying he still loves me but I can't let myself believe that because I'll just get hurt again. And I keep seeing him and hearing him everywhere. I just...want him to go away so I can move on with my life but he won't!" Lisa began crying. The shrink just looked at her with a blank expression.

"So how do you feel about that?"

Although the shrink had given Lisa no real advice, she felt better. Slightly healed as if by screaming her demons they'd escaped her.

Lisa began to calm a bit. Of course, she thought about him daily still, but not as consistently as before.

One night a month after she'd met with the shrink, she arrived home. She pulled her Explorer up in front of her apartment after work and pulled out her housekey. She wanted nothing more than to eat some dinner and get some sleep.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side as she saw an unfamiliar black car parked next to hers. She cautiously grabbed her pepperspray as a man, his face shadowed, stepped out. She stumbled up the stairs and had almost made it to her door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, gasping in fright until she saw his face. Her heart stopped.

Jackson.

"Lisa," he whispered, his face almost begging.

"Jackson," she answered, still shocked. "N-no. You need to leave."

"Why?" he asked, moving closer. She backed up as far as she could with her back up against the apartment door.

"Because," Lisa answered childishly.

"Lisa, just listen. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want for you to be involved but it was necessary. You're not just some other girl, I love you," a tear slid down her cheek and he cupped her chin and brushed it away. "Give me another chance, please."

"I can't, Jackson. You keep hurting me. How do I know you're not going to anymore?" Lisa whispered.

"Lisa, I love you more than anything and I promise...I promise I won't hurt you. And I don't fall back on promises." Lisa looked deeply into his eyes. They looked so helpless, so desperate.

"I want stability, Jackson. I want something you can't give me."

"I can," he argued. "I can, Leese."

"No," she whispered.

Jackson sighed. "I love you, Lisa. And I always will. But I'm not going to keep bothering you. If you really want me out of your life, say the word and I'm gone forever." His voice was choked.

Lisa looked at him and fought the strong emotions her heart was radiated. She let her mind, for once, take over.

"Go. Please."

Jackson bit his lip and backed away. "Goodbye, Lisa. Goodbye forever."

Lisa's tears slid down her face as she watched his retreating back. She fought back sobs and turned to unlock her door.

_I love you, and I loved you all along._ She paused. Her heart raced. And then she threw her purse to the ground and ran back down the stairs.

"Jackson!" he turned, his face tired and questioning.

Lisa breathed a deep breath. "I lied."

Jackson ran to her and quick as a heartbeat had her in his arms, their mouths colliding beautifully. She desperately kissed him and pressed herself tightly against him, finally letting the sobs escape her.

"Don't leave me, Jackson," she sobbed as he held her. "I love you."

"I won't, Leese," he whispered. "I won't hurt you. I promise you that."

And then, finally, life returned to normality.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- That's all, folks! Please exit the theater in a neat and orderly fashion and dispose of your garbage in the receptacles provided. Please return for my sequel and review. Thank you.


End file.
